Life can change of a dime
by mcwalterk
Summary: This story will revlove around the bus crash.
1. AN

A/N I have had this story in my mind since the bas crash. And this story with revolve around that. Everything will be as it was on the show. Dante is still guarding Brenda. And Still keeping her secrets. Everyone knows what happened between Brenda and Dante except for Lulu.

This is my first Gh Fanfic with these two. And I hope you will like it.  
So please as you read give me as much feedback as possible.

Thanks,  
Kari


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Setting Dante's apartment.

Lulu is the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off. She is nervous and fidgeting. Waiting to see if her and Dante's life was going to change. She has not been feeling well for quite some time . But she brushed it off to being busy with work and everything. And worrying about Dante and his job. She hasn't notice anything different. But lately she has felt rundown and tired all the time and moody. Maxie made a joke at work today that maybe you are pregnant. Lulu denied it saying she was crazy. And that she wasn't pregnant. But as the day rolled on. She had got to thinking about it. And she started to put the pieces together. She told Maxie she had to leave early. She picked up and pregnancy test. And that is where she is now. Pacing back to forth. Then she heard the timer. She walked over to the sink. And picked up the test. She started shaking. She turned it over and got a shock and a joy feeling all in the same time. When she saw the positive sign. So many emotions were going on in her head at once. First she was scared. Then afraid of what this all meant for her and Dante. She wondered what he was going to say. She knew he would be a great dad. She saw the way he was with Michael, Morgan, Kristina and Molly. And saw the way be looked at little kids when they were around. He would smile at them if they were fighting with their siblings. She knew he would be over the moon about it. Lulu still trying to come to grips with what she has learned. With being pregnant. She was scare because of what happened the last time she was pregnant. But she knew this time was different. She was a bit older and she has grown up since then. This time she was with someone that she love. Who loved her too. Who was honest and kind to her. For the first time ever in her life is complete. And she couldn't be more happier about this twist of events in her life. She already knew she loved her baby with all her heart. And was going to keep him or her safe until it was time to come join her and daddy in this world. She put a hand to her belly and said.

Lulu-Hey little one. I'm your mamma. I know I wasn't expecting you. But I love you with all my heart and soul. And I'm going to protect you from now on. I can't wait to tell you Daddy about you. He is going to be so happy when he finds out about you. And he is going to love you just as much as I do. Lulu walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. Now all she had to do he tell Dante about the baby, But the question is how.

End of Chapter 1

Hope you like it please let me know what he think. Hopefully I can get another chapter in today.

Thanks

Kari


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Lulu is laying in bed. Still feeling high as a kite. About the turn of events in her life. She smiled and put a hand to her tummy. She reached over for Dante. But was met with a cold side of the bed. She looked over and it looked like his side of the bed hadn't been slept in. She remembered waiting up for Dante. Wanting to tell him about the baby. But at 3:00 in the mourning came around. She came to the conclusion that he wasn't coming home. She tried his cell a couple of times. And he hadn't called back. Figuring he was still at the station. She couldn't help but feel let down. And that he didn't even call to tell her he wasn't coming home. She couldn't help but feeling Dante was pulling away from her at times. And she has noticed the change in him. Ever since Brenda come to town. And then she couldn't help but feel like Dante was starting to fall for Brenda. And there was more to his feelings towards her than just being her bodyguard. Lulu's feelings went from sand to angry to sad again. She couldn't help but cry. And she broke down and cried. But eventually exhaustion fell in she fell asleep. Lulu sat up quickly. Because she felt like she was going to be seriously ill. Lulu got out of bed and quickly ran into the bathroom. Barely making it to the bathroom in time.

3:00 that afternoon Lulu stayed home from work. She called Maxie to cover for her. Because she was sick. Maxie said she would cover to her today. After she got off the phone with Maxie. And called the doctor to make an appointment. She is scheduled for later today. Lulu has been in and out of the bathroom all mourning. And she has been crying. And just exhausted all together. And to top it all off she was worried about Dante. Who still hasn't called or come home at all. She was growing more and more angry by the minute. Knowing it wasn't like Dante to not call her. Just to let her know he wasn't coming home. Or just to call and tell her he loved her.

Lulu was coming out of the bathroom. After showering, She had on a pair of Datnte's sweats and and sweatshirt from the police department. Feeling a little bit better after her shower. She was in the kitchen trying to find something that would settle her stomahe. When she heard to door open. And Dante walked in the door. Dante was surprised to see Lulu home at this time of day. Dante smiled at Lulu.

Dante- Hey baby this is a surprise. I didn't expect you to be here. When did you get here. He said walking over to her and kissing her cheek.

Lulu-I've been here since last night. Looking at him.

Dante-if I knew you were coming over. I would have told you. I was working.

Lulu-You could have called to let me know. She said angrily

Dante-Why are you mad?

Lulu- Oh I don't know Dante. Maybe it's the fact that I was up until 3 this mourning. Wondering where my boyfriend is. Worrying weither if he was hurt or not. I called you a couple of times just to see if you were coming home. But you never called back..

Dante-I'm sorry baby I didn't call. Jason called and wanted me to stay with Brenda. While he and Lucky searched of some new clues on the Balkan.

Lulu-So you were with Brenda all night.

Dante- Yes but it was just my job. And then I headed to the station this mourning for a bit.

Lulu-And it didn't cross your mind to call me to tell me that.

Dante- I'm sorry I didn't call you. It just slipped my mind.

Lulu-A lot of things have slipped your mind lately. Walking away from him.

Dante turned towards her.

Dante- What dose that sappose to mean.

Lulu-Nothing just forget it.

Dante-No I am not going to forget it. Where is all this anger coming from all of a sudden?

Lulu- Oh I don't know Dante. How about the fact I haven't seen you for 2 days. Or haven't heard from you at all.

Dante-Lulu I explained all of that to you. I was working.

Lulu-And you couldn't pick up the phone in all that time. She said moving away from him again.

Lulu looked at Dante and just felt completely sad about where their relationship. Where is has been going for a while now. And just a day ago. She was excited and happy about the prosoect of being a mother. And excited to tell Dante. And nowshe felt like she was completely defeated about everything now.

Lulu-Dante what has been going on with you lately? You haven't been yourself lately. Dante walked over to the fridge to get a couples of beers. And handed one to Lulu. Lulu put her hand up to stop him.

Lulu- Do I don't need one. But what I would like to know. Is where is the man that I love. Where has he been lately. Because you certainly aren't him and haven't been for a while now. Dante sat on the couch and took a swig of his beer.

Dante- Lulu I am right here. I haven't gone anywhere.

Lulu- Yes Dante you are here physically but not emtionaly or mentally. You maybe here in front of me. And I may have you for a little while. Then Bam it's like you aren't even here. You don't think I don't feel you pulling away from me. Or that I haven't noticed you aren't sleeping like you use to. You use to call me in the middle of the day. Just to say Hi or tell me that you love me. I miss that about you. I feel like you are slipping away from me. And I can't do anything about it. You haven't even asked why I am home in the middle of the day. Dressed like this. And just to put your mind at ease. I wasn't feeling well. So I stayed home from work.

Dante-Are you Ok? He said concerned.

Lulu-I'm fine. She said angrily Got off the couch and walked over to the window look out at the city.

Dante sat on the couch looking at Lulu. Feeling guilty about putting her threw all of this. He knew he should tell her everything about his past with Brenda. But he felt like he couldn't. Dante knew that Lulu is the one for him. The one who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. To marry and have children with. To grow old with. Lulu is love of his life. He knew there was no one else but her.

Dante walked over to her and put his arms around her. Lulu for just a minute settled into him. But pulled away from quickly after.

Lulu-No I am mad at you. You can't just stay out all night. And expect me to just fall into your arms like everything is ok. Well I got news for you it's not. Walking away from him once again.

Dante walked over to Lulu took her face into in hands. And looked deep in her eyes.

Dante-Lulu I am sorry. I know it was wrong not to call you to let you know I wasn't coming home. But you got to believe me when I say. You mean everything to me. You are the reason I even get out of bed in the mourning. I know I am an ass for not calling. But I never lied to you about my feelings for you. I love you with all my heart and soul. And nothing is ever going to change that. Lulu dropped her head in defeat.

Lulu-I want to believe you. But the way you have been lately. I really don't know what to believe or think anymore.

Dante-You can trust me with your life. Nothing is more important to me then you are. I would lay down my life for you.

Lulu started to feel like she was overreacting about things. She was going to sat something to Dante. But nausea came over her once again.

Lulu-I think I am going to be sick. She ran off towards the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her and locking it. Leaving Dante baffled about the whole thing. He walked over to the bathroom. And knocked on the door.

Dante-Lulu are you ok in there?

Lulu- I'm fine go away Dante.

Dante-Lulu please let me in.

Lulu-No please just go away. Dante walked back over to the couch feeling confused and defeated. Waiting for Lulu to come out.

Meanwhile in the bathroom. Lulu had just finishing emptying her stomach once again. For what seemed like for the 10th time today. She walked over to the mirror. And didn't much like what she saw reflecting back. She thought to herself. No wonder why Dante is around Brenda so much. How can I compete with a model. Splashing water on her face. Knowing it was time to go out there and face Dante again. She had to tell him about the baby. She put a hand to her stomach.

Lulu-Ok baby it's now or never. But no matter what. Just know mommy always loves you.

Lulu walked back out finding Dante sitting on the couch. Dante looked up when he heard Lulu come out of the bathroom. Lulu walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. Dante took her hand in his.

Dante-Lulu are you feeling alright. You don't look so good.

Lulu-Thank you captain obvious. Just been feeling under the weather lately.

Dante-Everything ok?

Lulu-More than ok. She said with a smile.

Lulu-Dante there is something I have to tell you.

Dante looked at Lulu.

Dante-Lulu you can tell me anything. Lulu was just about to say something when Dante's phone rang.

Dante-Hold that thought. Dante picked up his phone and got off the couch.

Dante-Hello

Brenda-Dante it's Brenda. I need to see you right away.

Dante-Now can't this wait. I am in the middle of something.

Brenda-No it really can't.

Dante-Alright I'll be right there. Dante hung up the phone.

He turned around towards Lulu.

Dante-I'm sorry to cut this short. Bust I promise we will finish this when I get back.

Lulu-Where are you going?

Dante-Work

Lulu-You mean the station or Brenda.

Dante-She need me right now.

Lulu-I need you right now.

Dante-I'm sorry if it wasn't important I wouldn't go. But it sounded urgent.

Dante walking towards the door putting on his jacket. Lulu finally had enough with Dante running out on her. She was going to give him an ultimatum

Lulu-Dante you walk out that door, I can't say for certain that I will be here when you get back. Dante stopped in his tracks.

Dante-What are you saying.

Lulu- I am saying if you walk out that door. We are done. And this time I mean it.

Dante-You don't mean that.

Lulu-Don't tell me what I mean or don't mean. I was about to tell you something that will change our lives. And just like that. One phone call from Brenda. You are out the door so fast to get to her.

Dante-Lulu if it wasn't important I wouldn't go. But I will come back. And we will finish. I promise. He went to kiss her but she turned her head. So he gat her cheek instead.

Dante-I love you. Not thinking twice about what all she said. And walked out the door.

Lulu stood there stunned. She walked over to the door to try and call Dante back. But when she saw that he was gone. She closed it again. She leaned against it. And the tears just came. She put a hand to her belly and said.

Lulu-It's ok baby. I guess it's just going to be you and me. We'll be alright. I guess we don't need daddy after all. But just know this. I will love you enough for the both of us. You mean the world to me baby. As long as I have you I'll survive this. Lulu walked over to the bed and pulled her bag out. And started packing her things up. After she had her things packed. She put her keys on the counter. Took one last look at the place. And left the apartment without a backwards glance. She said if Dante can walk out on me. So will I. And with that she left. Feeling a whole lot confident about herself. She has her baby and she didn't need Dante.

End of Chapter 2

Next Chapter

Lulu has an appointment with Dr Lee

Olivia runs into an upset Lulu

Lulu tells Olivia that her and Dante and done. And the both have a nice chat.

Olivia invites Lulu to come on the ski trip with her and everyone else. Just so she can get away and think about things.

Lulu will not tell Olivia about the baby quite yet.

Dante arrives back at the apartment with Brenda. To find it quite and no signs of Lulu anywhere.

Please let me know what you thing. And more stuff will come along. Thanks Kari


	4. Chapter 4 AN 2

I want to thanks everyone of the awesome reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. And the feedback I'm getting is great. I am going to continue you this story. But I probably won't be able to update until sometime this weekend. I have to work threw Saturday and won't have much time to sit and write down at the computer. But I will be doing a couple chapters written by then. And hopefully by Sunday I can post it. But keep the replies coming. The more replies I get the more I am encouraged to againKari


	5. Chapter 5 Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Setting hospital later that night.

Lulu still on emotional rollercoaster. She is sitting in Dr. Lee's waiting area waiting for an appointment. Dr. Lee came out.  
Dr. Lee- Lulu I can see you now. Lulu walked into Dr. Lee's office and sat down. Dr. Lee sat down on the other side.  
Dr. Lee- What can I help you with Ms. Spencer.  
Lulu- It's Lulu and I made and appointment with you. Because I took a home pregnancy test last night and it came back positive. I just felt that I needed to make an appointment just to be sure. Everything was alright with that baby.  
Dr. Lee- First I'm going to draw some blood then we will go from there. A blood test its the best bet to find out. Sometimes those home pregnancy test can give you a false positive reading.  
Lulu- So there is a chance I'm not pregnant. But I have had all the symptoms of a pregnancy.  
Dr. Lee- Let's just get some blood from you then we will go from there. I am going to bring you to an exam room.

Both Dr. Lee and Lulu walked down the hall and walked into an exam room. Lulu sat down while Dr Lee took some blood. After the blood was drawn Dr. Lee gave Lulu a hospital gown.  
Dr. Lee- Put this gown on. I will put a rush on the blood work. After we get the results and you are indeed pregnant. I want to do a routine exam and ultrasound just to see how far along you are.

Dr. Lee left leaving Lulu to change and she change quickly. Then she started pacing back and forth anxious about the results. Lulu didn't know what to think. If the test came back negative. She didn't know what she would feel. About suddenly there being no baby. She didn't know if she would survive a blow like that.  
Lulu- I know you are in there baby. No one will tell me differently. You are a blessing to me.  
Dr. Lee came back in and Lulu stopped in her tracks. Dr. lee smile.  
Dr. Lee- Well Lulu just got your blood work back, and you are defiantly pregnant. I just want to go a exam and go from there.

After Dr. Lee was finished with the exam. There was a knock on the door.  
Dr. Lee- Come in. The door opened and someone walked in with an ultrasound machine.  
Dr. Lee I want to do an ultrasound just to see how things are coming along. Dr. lee turned on the machine and took the gel out, and put some on her stomach.  
Dr. Lee- This is going to be a little cold. Lulu flinched a little.  
Lulu- That is cold.

As the image came on the screen. Dr. Lee pointed at the screen.  
Dr. Lee As you can see right here this is your uterus and this right here is the sac that is around the baby. Then Dr Lee pointed to a tiny spot.  
Dr. Lee- This is your baby.  
Lulu was brought to tears seeing her baby for this first time. Dr. Lee turned up the volume on the machine. Then all of a sudden you could hear the sound of thumping noise. Lulu's eyes filled with even more tears.  
Lulu- Is that my baby? Dr. Lee smiled.  
Dr. Lee- Yes it is and awfully strong. Everything looks really good.

Then Dr. Lee got quite all of a sudden and focused on the screen. Lulu looked at Dr. Lee and saw the look on her face.  
Lulu- Dr. Lee what is it? Is there something wrong with my baby.  
Dr. Lee No nothing is wrong I'm sorry to worry you.  
Lulu- What is it, why the look.  
Dr. Lee- I just can't believe I didn't see this before.  
Lulu- See what. Dr. Lee just tell me. You are starting to scare me.  
Dr. Lee- Lulu nothing is wrong with your baby. Either one of them.

Lulu sat there stunned at what Dr. Lee just said.  
Lulu- Dr. Lee what do you mean?  
Dr. Lee- Lulu you are having twins. Dr. Lee pointed to the screen.  
Dr. Lee- Here is baby A. Pointing to the right.  
Dr. Lee- Here is baby B. Pointing to the left. Lulu still in shock.  
Lulu- Twins I'm having twins. She said with a smile.  
Dr. Lee- Yea you are and as you can see. They are both in the same sac. So that means that are identical twins.  
Lulu- Wow I don't know what to say. This is overwhelming. I was just getting use to the idea of one baby but now two.  
Dr. Lee It looks like you are about 8 weeks along. So in about 6 months or so you are going to be a mommy. I am going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins.  
Lulu-Ok.  
Dr. Lee- What about Dante?  
Lulu- What about him. She said getting more and more angry.  
Dr. Lee- Is he happy about the news.  
Lulu- He doesn't know yet. He made it pretty clear who is important in his life. It clearly isn't me and I'll be dammed if I am going to let him hurt my children.

Dr. Lee could see Lulu getting upset and agitated.  
Dr. Lee- Ok Lulu I want you to calm down. It isn't good for the babies if their mommy in upset. I want you to have a much stress-free pregnancy as you can. Because with multiply babies they are likely to be premature. If you are upset the babies are going to feel that too. Dr. Lee handed Lulu the prescription.  
Dr. Lee- Here is your prescription I want you to start taking these today. We will scheduled appointment in a couple weeks. To see how things are progressing.

At the nurses station Olivia is talking to Steve about chaperone the ski trip. When Olivia saw Lulu getting off the elevator, looking kind of sad.  
Olivia-Steve will you excuse me for a second.  
Steve- Sure.  
Olivia walked up to Lulu.  
Olivia- Lulu honey are you ok?  
Looking at her Lulu stopped in her tracks.  
Lulu- Yeah I am fine.  
Olivia- Are you sick?  
Lulu- No I am fine just had a check-up is all.  
Olivia- Is Dante with you?  
Lulu- No he is not, and quite frankly. I don't care if I ever see him again. Lulu said trying her best not to break down but didn't work. She broke down anyway. All Olivia could see was a broken girl in front of her. She pulled Lulu into her arms. Lulu froze for a minute but then put her arms around Olivia. Lulu liking the feeling of being held if felt like a mother hugging a child. Lulu broke down in her arms. Olivia pulled back from Lulu to look at her face and took her face into her hands.  
Olivia- Honey what is it?  
Lulu- Dante and I are done, I left him. Olivia stunned at what she heard.  
Olivia- Come on let's got sit down.  
Lulu- Thanks Olivia but I should be going now.  
Olivia- Come on it be good to talk about it.

Olivia wrapped an arm around Lulu and walked over to the chairs in the lobby and sat down.  
Olivia- What did Dante say when you left.  
Lulu- He doesn't know yet but he will when he get's home. To find my stuff gone.  
Olivia- You want to tell me what happened you and Dante are so in love.  
Lulu- Olivia sometimes love just isn't enough.  
Olivia- I am sure you can work this out.  
Lulu- Not this time Olivia.  
Olivia- Why don't you tell me what happened.  
Lulu- I think it has been coming for a while now and I just didn't want to see it. Dante he is just different lately.  
Olivia- Different how?  
Lulu- He is just not himself. Certainly not the Dante I fell in love with. He thinks I don't see the way he had changed. Olivia he hasn't been sleeping and if he does he just toss and turns. I can go days now before I hear from him. When I'm with him I feel like he isn't even there.  
Olivia- What do you mean.  
Lulu- I mean he had grown distant. We use to talk every day. Now I am lucky to get 5 minutes with him. I should tell you I ended it. It finally came to ahead this mourning. I went to Dante's last night to see him but he didn't come home. I waited up into 3 this mourning but it was getting later and later. I gave up and fell asleep. I woke up this mourning thinking we was going to be next to me. To my disappointment he still wasn't home. He came home a while ago. We talked and I let him know how I felt about everything. I thought we were making good head way, That is until he got a phone call and was out the door again. Olivia I have had enough.  
Olivia- Who was the call from.  
Lulu- Who else does Dante drop everything for Brenda that is who. She said even more angrily.

Olivia looked at Lulu and her heart went out to her.  
Olivia- I am sure he wouldn't have left if it wasn't important.  
Lulu- It's always important when Brenda is involved. I told Dante before he left. That if he walked out that door. I wasn't going to be there when I got back and do you know what he said.  
Olivia- What?  
Lulu- That I didn't know what I was saying that I wasn't thinking straight. I will tell you this I did mean it. So as soon as he was out the door. I packed my things and left. Leaving my keys and note on the counter. We are done and this time it's for real.

Olivia still not believing her son was capable of hurting someone like this. Her heart broke for Lulu someone she considers to be like a daughter.  
Olivia- Lulu I have a good idea.  
Lulu- If it has anything to do with Dante and getting back together. You can save it cause I don't want to hear it.  
Olivia- It's not that. What I was thinking was why don't you come along on the ski trip.  
Lulu- Thanks for asking Olivia but I don't think so.  
Olivia- Come on it will be fun. You can get away and clear your head about everything.  
Lulu-Olivia I cant with Maxie going to the ski trip too. I have to stay and cover to her.  
Olivia- Sure you can you need a break.  
Lulu-What about Kate?  
Olivia- You leave Connie to me. If she gives you a hard time. I'll deal with her. Come on it will be fun we can sit in the lodge by the fire. Watching everyone coming in from the slopes. We can laugh at all the ones that come in covered with snow. I would also like to get to know you a little better.  
Lulu- Ok Olivia I'll go but on one condition.  
Olivia- Name it.  
Lulu- We don't talk about Dante.  
Olivia- Deal. As Olivia reached out and pulled her into her arms.

After at bit they pulled apart.  
Olivia- Maybe this time away would be a good thing. Maybe it's the thing that will make Dante pull his head out of his ass. Maybe he will realize what it would be like if you are gone. Don't get me wrong I love my son. He can be closed-offish and keeps things to himself. I also care about you so if you need someone. To yell, vent, or scream about Dante I will listen.  
Lulu- Thanks Olivia I just have a lot on my plate right now.  
Olivia- Anything you want to talk about. Lulu was starting to feel guilty for not telling Olivia about the babies. She just wanted to keep them to herself for the time being. Soon enough everyone will know.  
Olivia- Come on let's go over to the others.

Lulu and Olivia walked back over to the nurses-station Olivia looked at Steve.  
Olivia- Lulu is going to be joining us. Steve smiled.  
Steve- That is great more the merrier.  
Olivia- Do you need to go and get your things from home.  
Lulu- Do I have a bag in the car, I'll just go and get it.  
Olivia- Do you want to go with you.  
Lulu- No I will be fine.

Maxie saw lulu from across the room and walked over.  
Maxie- Lulu what are you doing here.  
Lulu- I had an appointment then I ran into Olivia.  
Maxie- Everything ok.  
Lulu- Not at the moment. Maxie pulled Lulu to the side.  
Maxie- Come on you can tell me all about it.  
Lulu- I have to go get my bag from the car.  
Maxie- are you going too.  
Lulu- Yeah Olivia invited me. I just have to get away for a while.  
Maxie- Come on I'll go with you.  
Lulu- I'll be right back.  
Olivia- We will be here. Lulu and Maxie walked away.

Olivia watched Lulu walked away. Steve looked over at Olivia with concern.  
Steve- Olivia is everything ok? Olivia turned to Steve and sighed.  
Olivia- I'm worried about her she seems lost.  
Steve- Maybe this trip will do some good for her.  
Olivia- I sure hope so Steve. I will tell you this though. My son is a idiot.  
Steve- What happened.  
Olivia- Lulu told me she left him.  
Steve- Why.  
Olivia- In a word Brenda. Steve if my son doesn't wake up soon. He is going to lose it not already. The best thing that ever happened to him.  
Steve- Well you know the saying. You don't know what you've got till it's gone.

Lulu and Maxie returned 10 minutes later walking up to Steve and Olivia.  
Steve- are you guys ready to go.  
L&M- Yes. Then Steve got everyone's attention.  
Steve- Ok everyone who is all going to the ski trip. The bus is out front. Be at there or we will go without you. Everyone started walking towards the exit.

Later that night at Dante's place. Dante arrived back at the apartment with Brenda. Hoping to see Lulu at home. Dante opened the door and he and Brenda walked in.  
Dante- Just give me a minute. I just need to talk to Lulu for a minute then I'll take you back to Jason's.  
Brenda- That is fine.  
Dante called out to Lulu.  
Dante- Lulu baby are you here. He said looking in the bathroom.  
Brenda- Doesn't look like she is here.  
Dante- Where can she be. Brenda look at the counter and saw the note on the counter.  
Brenda- I think she left you a note. Dante walked over to the counter and picked up the note.  
Lulu-Dante I can't do this anymore. I warned you if you left I wasn't going to be here when you got back and you didn't believe. As you can see I wasn't bluffing about that. I have packed my things and I am leaving. I left my key on the counter and I don't plan on coming back. We are done. So be with Brenda if it makes you happy. All I ask is you leave me alone. Don't call me, text me, email me or stop by my apartment. Cause nothing will change my mind about this. Have a good life. From Lulu.

Dante sat down in shock not believing what he just read. Brenda looked at Dante who looked obviously upset.  
Brenda- Dante are you ok? Dante looked up at Brenda.  
Dante- Lulu left me.  
Brenda- What Why? Brenda took the note from Dante and read it/  
Brenda- Dante what is this all about.  
Dante- Lulu was upset this morning. Cause I didn't come home last night and I haven't called her. She was clearly upset I just chalked it up to her being upset. I didn't think Lulu was serious it. Brenda I love Lulu with everything in me. I can't imagine my life without her in it. My life was dull and boring then she walked into it. I had to work overtime just to get her to go out with me. Slowly and slowly the walls Lulu built up around her hear came down. She is bright, smart, kind and funny. She is strong, brave and loyal. She stood by me threw the whole Michael situation. When her family was telling her I was no good and not to trust me. She was there by my side threw it all. Why didn't I just stay and talk to her this morning. She said in the note that I didn't believe she would walk out. She was telling me how I've been lately.  
Brenda- What does that mean.  
Dante- She said I've been distant and withdrawn lately. With everything going on maybe I have. She said I haven't been myself and I haven't. I thought I was covering it well. Lulu saw through it all. I just didn't want to see it. I've been a blind fool. I took Lulu for granted no wonder she is fed up with me and I don't blame her. I don't know why I didn't see this coming I knew eventually she was going to have enough and walk out.  
Brenda- What are you going to do?  
Dante- I am going to do everything in my power to get her back. I just hope it's not to late. I won't stop until I get her back.

Dante walked over to he window and looked out at the city thinking about how royally he screwed up Forgetting everything else but Lulu and how to get her back. Back to Lulu who is on the bus. Thinking about the two most important people in her life her children.  
End of Chapter 3

Next Chapter  
Maxie asks Lulu what is troubling her  
Lulu tells Maxie that she is pregnant  
The Bus crashes.

Please tell me what you think,  
Thanks Kari


	6. Chapter 6 Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Setting the bus ride.  
Maxie, Lulu and Matt are all sitting together. Maxie looked over at a trouble Lulu and whispered.  
Maxie- Lulu what is it. I can see something is bothering you.  
Lulu- Nothing just thinking about things.  
Maxie- Tell me what it is. You can tell me anything. I can see clearly something is bothering you.  
Lulu- Alright but you can't tell anyone. Not until I figure out what I am going to do.  
Maxie- Lulu I promise you can trust me I won't say anything.  
Lulu- Well remember yesterday at work .When you jokingly asked if I was pregnant.  
Maxie- Yeah but you told me you weren't.  
Lulu- Well at the time I blew it off but as the day went on. I got to thinking and started adding things up.

Maxie looked at Lulu in shock.  
Maxie- Lulu are you pregnant?  
Lulu- Yes Maxie I am pregnant. I took a test last night and it turned out positive. That is why I was at the hospital in the first place. Dr. Lee just confirmed that I was indeed pregnant.  
Maxie- Wow I didn't expect that. How do you feel about that. Lulu smiled.  
Lulu- I am over the moon. This time is different Maxie. I wasn't ready for it then but I'm ready for it now.  
Maxie- So you are going to keep it.  
Lulu- Maxie it's not an it. They are babies who will be loved and cared for.

Maxie was taken aback from Lulu's last comment.  
Maxie- Ok back-up cause I just thought I heard you say babies.  
Lulu- I said babies because I am having twins. I saw them on the ultrasound and I fell completely more in love with them. Just to hear their heartbeats. I can't describe what that felt like. They aren't going to struggle for anything Maxie.  
Maxie- Did you tell Dante you were pregnant?  
Lulu- I planned on it as soon as I found out. He never came home last night Maxie He was with Brenda all night.  
Maxie- Brenda she sure is a thorn in a lot of people's lives.  
Lulu- Tell me about it. Dante did eventually come home this morning and we had it out. I was about to tell him about the baby, I mean now babies. From one phone call from Brenda he was out the door so fast. I told him flat out if he walked out that door I wasn't going to be there when he got back. Of course he didn't believe me. So as soon as he left I packed my things and I left didn't even look back. Maxie I have more important things to worry about now. My children come first in my life and I will protect them at all costs.  
Maxie- Are you going to tell Dante about the babies.  
Lulu- I will eventually tell him. Olivia invited me on this trip so I could clear my head. Who knows maybe in the end it will be a good thing.  
Maxie- Lulu you are going to be a mom.  
Lulu smiled. Yes I am.  
Maxie- Just so you know you aren't going to go threw this alone. You are going to have people wanting to help you left and right. That includes me.  
Lulu- Maxie that is so sweet.  
Maxie- Well there two are going to be the best well dressed babies anyone will ever see. All in thanks to their Aunt Maxie.  
Lulu- Thanks Maxie you are a good friend. You can't know how much that means to me.  
Maxie- If you need me to do anything or go with you to any appointments you can count on me. Lulu smiled at Maxie thinking maybe everything will turn out alright.

In front of the bus Steve and Olivia are talking about life. Olivia's life with Dante and his life as a doctor. Olivia looked back to where Lulu was sitting. Olivia was concerned about the girl. Steve looked at Olivia.  
Steve- Everything ok?  
Olivia- Just worried about Lulu. I don't know what it is but I feels this pull towards her. She seems so lost as sacred. Lulu is like a daughter to me I really don't know. What it up with my son lately. I just hope he isn't too late to fix things with Lulu. Lulu is the best thing that happened to Dante. Lulu stood by him threw everything that happened with Michael. When everyone around her were telling her not to trust him. A lot of people were angry about that and turned on Dante and her on default. Lulu is the girl that tamed my son. I never thought I would see him so settled with his life and that is because of Lulu. He got to thinking about a future one he never dreamed about. He wants that with Lulu marriage and kids.

Then all of a sudden ciaos started. The bus started skidding and people were screaming. Then everything went black for everyone.  
End of Chapter 4

Next Chapter  
The bus crash start coming too.  
Maxie tell everyone that Lulu is missing.  
Lulu finds a unconscious Morgan in the snow.  
People in Port Charles learn about the bas crash  
Dante arrives at the hospital with Brenda. Only to learn Michael, Morgan, Kristina, Molly, Olivia and Lulu were all on the bus.

Please tell me what you think  
Thanks,Kari


	7. Chapter 7 chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Bus crash site  
People were laying all about with no one moving. Michael is the first one to start moving. Michael starts to slowly get up. He looks over to his right to find Molly. Michael slowly starts towards Molly. As we got to her he checked for a pulse. He was relieved to find one and put a hand to her shoulder and shook her a little.  
Michael- Molly can you hear me. Molly groans a little and slowly wakes up/  
Michael- Are you ok?  
Molly- Yeah I think so. What happened?  
Michael- The bus must have hit a patch of ice and slipped off the road.  
Molly- Where is everyone else.  
Michael- I don't know let's go and try find the others. Michael helped Molly up and started walking to find the others.

Michael and Molly first came upon Kristina, Taylor, and Ali who were all trying to get up.  
Michael- Are you guys ok anyone hurt.  
Kristina- Yeah I think so.  
Taylor- Yeah just a little shaken up.  
Ali- Yeah I am fine.  
Kristina- Molly are you ok.  
Molly- Yeah nothing seems to be broken.  
Kristina- Where is Morgan? She asked looking around and not seeing her little brother.  
Michael- I haven't found him yet but we just started looking. Molly and I are going to search for the others. You all stay put and try to build a fire we are going to need it.

Michael and Molly walked in the other direction and came upon Olivia, Steve, Cameron, Matt and Maxie. Steve looked to see them coming.  
Steve- Are you kids ok?  
M&M- Yeah.  
Steve- How is everyone else.  
Michael- There was only one fatality and that was the bus driver so far. Kristina Taylor, and Ali are fine. They are going to start a fire.  
Steve- Yeah why don't you all so over there. We need to start looking for the others.  
Maxie looked around not seeing Lulu anywhere and started to panic.  
Maxie- Has anyone seen Lulu?  
Michael- Lulu I didn't even know she was on the bus.  
Maxie- She came at the last minute.  
Olivia- What do you mean she is missing.  
Maxie- When I woke up she wasn't there. The only person I saw was Matt. If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself.  
Olivia- Maxie we will find her I promise.  
Steve- Anyone else missing.  
Michael- Morgan is still missing too.

Steve look at Matt and Maxie.  
Steve- Will you guys watch Cameron and stay with him. I want you to stay where the others are. I don't want to worry about you all.  
Maxie- No I have to fin Lulu.  
Steve- Olivia and I will find her.  
Michael- Let me help Steve. I have to find my brother.  
Steve- Ok we need to split up. I don't want you going off by yourself.  
Molly- I will go with him.  
Steve- Ok you two go this way. Pointing to the right.  
Steve- Olivia and I will go the other way. Pointing to the left.  
Steve- I want you to come in 30 minutes if you haven't found him.  
Maxie- And Lulu.  
Steve- Yes and Lulu Maxie. You guys keep an eye open for both of them. Matt, Maxie and Cameron walked over to the other. While Steve, Olivia, Michael, and Molly went off in different directions.

As Michael, Molly, Steve and Olivia were looking for them. Lulu and Morgan were still not moving. Lulu soon first came too. She slowly woke up and looked around. Her first instinct was to see if the babies were alright. She brought a hand to her stomach.  
Lulu- Hey little ones are you alright in there. Mommy is ok a little banged up but ok. We will get out of this I promise you both. You two just have to hang on for mommy. Lulu slowly sat up and looked around. Only to find a not moving Morgan on the other side of her. She slowly crawled over to him and felt for a pulse.  
Lulu- Come one Morgan open you eyes for me.

Morgan slowly opened his eyes and looked at Lulu who sighed in relief.  
Lulu- Morgan are you ok?  
Morgan- I think so.  
Lulu- Come on We have to find the others. Do you think you can move.  
Morgan-I can try. Morgan tried to stand up but as he put weight on his leg he screamed in pain.  
Lulu- Morgan what is it. Her motherly instinct came over her.  
Morgan- I think it's my leg, I think it's broken.  
Lulu- Do you think if I help you, You can move.  
Morgan- I'll try.  
Lulu- Ok on three then.  
L&M- 1,2,3. As both of them tried to stand up they both screamed in pain.  
Lulu- Ok that didn't work. I think mine is broken too. So in the meantime we can keep each other company. By now the others have found we are missing and are looking for us.

Morgan shivered from the cold.  
Lulu- You cold.  
Morgan- Yeah a little. Lulu scooted over to him and put her arms around him and pulled him close. Morgan wrapped his around Lulu to keep warm.  
Lulu- So what has been happening with you lately.  
Morgan. It's alright busy with school and karate.  
Lulu-That is good.  
Morgan- What about you how's your life.  
Lulu- Not so great as of the time being.  
Morgan- Why?  
Lulu- I really don't want to get into it.  
Morgan- I am a good listener.  
Lulu- My life at the moment Morgan is in shreds.  
Morgan-What happened.  
Lulu- Well for one thing I broke up with Dante. I couldn't take him being distant anymore. So I packed my things and left.  
Morgan- Why would you do that you love Dante.  
Lulu- I don't know how to explain it. Dante just hasn't been himself. He has been distant and easily distracted.  
Morgan- You love him though don't you Lulu.  
Lulu- Yes I do. I am just not sure he loves me.  
Morgan- Of course he does. Dante would do anything for you.  
Lulu- I think he has fallen for Brenda.  
Morgan- Brenda but she is in love with my dad. They are getting married.  
Lulu- I know that Morgan but in Dante's eyes. They are going to fall apart just like it always does.

Lulu got quite and then flinched.  
Lulu- Ouch.  
Morgan- Lulu are you ok? One of Lulu's hands went to her stomach.  
Lulu- Ok babies mommy hears you. You just have to stay put I can't lose you two as well. Lulu breather and closed her eyes then looked up at the sky.  
Lulu-Please god don't take my babies from me. I will do anything just please save them. They are innocent babies. God I don't ask for much but I will do anything for them. I don't think I will be able to move on if anything happens to them. They are my life I don't have to tell you that. Lulu broke down thinking she is losing her babies.

Morgan looked at Lulu confused at what she was saying.  
Morgan-Lulu what are you talking about. Who are you talking to.  
Lulu- I am talking to god I am asking him not to take them.  
Morgan- Who's them?  
Lulu- My babies.  
Morgan- Babies, Lulu are you pregnant.  
Lulu- Yeah I just found out today. Today I found out I'm having twins.  
Morgan- Lulu that is great.  
Lulu- Yeah I think so.  
Morgan- Dante must be thrilled.  
Lulu- I haven't told him yet. I was going to tell him last night but he didn't come home and this morning we got into an argument. He took off to go and see Brenda. Morgan I begged him no to walk out the door but he did anyways Morgan.  
Morgan- Lulu you are going to tell Dante about the babies aren't you.  
Lulu- Morgan of course I am going to. No matter what happens between Dante and I. He is the father of these two babies. I am not going to stop him from being in their lives. Even if it means we share custody then that is what I'll do.  
Morgan- Don't you want them growing up with two parents under the same roof.  
Lulu-In a perfect world Morgan yes. It doesn't work that way. If one isn't in love with the other.  
Morgan- Lulu are you happy about the babies?  
Lulu- Morgan I am beyond thrilled about the babies. I have made may mistakes in the past too many on a lot of counts. I just hope God doesn't punish these babies because of that.  
Morgan- Lulu god doesn't work that way. He doesn't punish people for what they did in the past. He grants wishes and answers your prayers when people ask them. You can count on him and trust him.  
Lulu- So wise beyond your years Morgan. Here you are comforting me and helping me. Keeping me from going insane worrying about the babies. When I should be the one telling you everything is going to be ok.  
Morgan- It will be just wait and see. Morgan reached over and gently put a hand to Lulu's stomach and leaned down to talk to the babies.  
Morgan-Don't you two go and worry your mamma now. She and everyone else are going to spoil you two rotten. You have got a lot of family that is going to love you. You got your Mom, Dad, Grandmas, Grandpa's Aunts, Uncles, and cousins around you.

Lulu couldn't help but be touched by what Morgan was saying.  
Lulu- That is right babies you've got a great uncle right here. Who is already protecting you. Morgan smiled.  
Morgan- I am going to be an uncle.  
Lulu- Yes you are they are going to grow up looking up to you.  
Morgan- I am going to be the best uncle these babies are going to ask for. I'm ever going to be a better brother to both my brothers and sister.  
Lulu-Morgan you already are a good brother.  
Morgan- I've just been so mean towards Dante.  
Lulu- Morgan, Dante understands that you are angry. He loves all of you so much. When Dante found out your father was also his father. Although he didn't like that Sonny was also his dad. It turned out to be great in the end. Because he got you, Michael, and Kristina as family. That is all Dante ever wanted growing up was siblings.  
Morgan- Once we get out of here I am going to be a better brother to all of them.  
Lulu- Dante would sure like that. Lulu pulled Morgan close to her and held on. Both of them trying not to think. Of anything that would go wrongs and trying not to be scared.

At the hospital (I can't remember why Dante and Brenda wound up at the hospital together)  
Everyone at the hospital have learned about the bus accident. Because of Carly being on the phone with Morgan and everyone is prepping for a busy night. Dante walked up to the nurses station with Brenda. Patrick saw them coming up.  
Patrick- Dante we don't know anything yet about anyone.  
Dante- Patrick what are you talking about.  
Patrick- You haven't heard. I just thought that was why you were here. A little while ago we got a call from Carly. Asking if we heard about an accident coming in. Euphony told her no. Carly told her she was on the phone with Morgan when all of a sudden she heard screaming. Then the phone with Morgan was cut off. Carly thinks that the bus has crashed. We called the station and Lucky was going to send out an air search. With the weather and all he didn't know when that would be.  
Dante- Who was all on the bus.  
Patrick- Steve, your mom, Cameron, Taylor, Ali, Kristina, Michael, Morgan, Molly, Matt, Maxie, and Lulu with some others. Dante was thrown for a shock and trying to process all of this.  
Dante- I don't understand so you are telling me. That most of the people I love are on that bus. That they could be hurt or worse.  
Patrick- Like I said we don't know anything yet.  
Dante- What was my mom doing on that trip. She doesn't even know how to ski. Most likely she will break her neck.  
Patrick- She was a sub in. It was suppose to be Carly but something came up at the last minute. Olivia stepped in to help.

Dante finally realizing that he heard Lulu's name in the list of people on the bus. He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and hoping he heard wrong.  
Dante- Patrick did you say Lulu was on that bus too. What was she doing on there.  
Patrick- Yes, Dante Lulu was the bus trip too. She of course was a last minute thing as well. She was here earlier I don't know why. She looked clearly lost and upset. Your mom could see something was troubling her. They talked for a while and Olivia convinced Lulu to go along. Lulu eventually said ok.  
Dante- Do you know why Lulu was here?  
Patrick- So I don't like I said. She was hurt and she clearly had been crying. With that Patrick left.

Dante stood in his spot trying to process all of this.  
Brenda- Dante are you ok?  
Dante- No far from it. Everyone I love and care about were on that bus.  
Brenda- Dante I am sure that are fine.  
Dante- I hope you are right. Because the woman I love with everything in me. Is out there and I don't know is she is hurt or worse.  
Brenda- Dante don't even think that. I'm sure Lulu is fine she is a Spencer after all. I'm sure the others are fine too.  
Dante- I have to find her if anything happens to her. I don't know what I'll do. With that Dante and Brenda walked out the door.  
End of Chapter 5

Next chapter  
Lulu and Morgan are still hanging on.  
Michael and Molly find Lulu and Morgan  
Morgan tells them be broke his leg and couldn't move.  
Lulu grows more and more weaker  
Michael goes back to get Steve and Olivia who comes to Lulu's rescue  
Help arrive  
Lulu tell Olivia, Steve, Jason, Carly Michael and Molly that she is pregnant. And apologizes to Carly for everything.  
Dante arrives but he is too that.

Thanks for reading let me know what you think.  
I will probably have 2 more chapter up by Tuesday.  
Thanks, Kari


	8. Chapter 8 Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Setting Morgan and Lulu are still talking. Morgan looked at Lulu.  
Morgan-Lulu are you ok? Lulu put a smile on her face.  
Lulu- Yeah I am fine Morgan. Try not to worry.  
Morgan- I sure hope so. If they don't come soon who know what will happen.  
Lulu- Try not to worry Morgan.  
Morgan- It hard not to worry. I'm worried about you.  
Lulu- Morgan you don't need to worry. The babies and I are fine.  
Morgan- I know you are but things can change.

Lulu and Morgan got quite. Then heard someone calling their names.  
Michael- Morgan if you can hear me please answer me.  
Morgan- Michael. He screamed Michael and Molly went in the direction that Morgan's voice was coming from. Michael and Molly saw both Lulu and Morgan. They were glad they were together.  
Michael- Morgan, Lulu are you guys ok?  
Morgan- Yeah I am fine. I can't get up I think I broke my leg. Molly looked at Lulu who was trying to put on a brave front.  
Molly- Lulu are you ok? You don't look so good. Lulu smiled.  
Lulu- Thanks Molly but I am fine. I think my leg is broken as well  
Michael- Can either of you walk?  
L&M- No.  
Michael- We have to get you two with the others. Come on Morgan I'll carry you and I'll come back for Lulu.  
Morgan- No I'll stay with Lulu. You just go and get help. Lulu couldn't help but be touched by Morgan's generosity.  
Lulu-Morgan it's ok you go with Michael. I'll be there shortly.  
Molly- Morgan I can sat with Lulu. You just go with Michael Morgan sighed really not wanting to leave Lulu.  
Morgan- Ok but as long as you are coming too.  
Lulu-I'll be right behind you. Try not to worry. Morgan reached over and hugged Lulu.  
Morgan- I love you Lulu. Lulu hugged Morgan back.  
Lulu- I love you too Morgan. Now you go with Michael. Michael walked over to Morgan and picked him up. As Michael and Morgan walked in the direction Michael came. Morgan looked back at Lulu clearly not wanting to leave her. He smiled sadly at her and waved. Lulu smiled and waved back.

Michael walked back to the crash site carrying Morgan. Steve saw them and ran over to them.  
Steve- Morgan are you ok?  
Morgan- Yeah I am fine I think it's just my leg. Michael sat Morgan down and Steve examined him.  
Steve- I think you are right Morgan.  
Morgan- Steve I'm fine but you have to get to Lulu.  
Olivia- Morgan have you seen Lulu.  
Morgan- Yeah she was with me this whole time. She kept me from being scared. She thinks her leg is broken. That is why we couldn't get to you.  
Michael- Molly stayed behind with Lulu. That was the only way Morgan would leave her.  
Morgan- Please hurry I know she is trying to be strong for me but I think she is really hurt much worse than I broken leg.  
Steve- Morgan calm down we will help Lulu.

Steve looked at Olivia.  
Steve- Olivia will you stay with Morgan for me. I'll go and bring Lulu back.  
Olivia- I sure can. Please just go and get Lulu.  
Steve- I'll be right back. Olivia sat down next to Morgan and wrapped an arm around him.  
Olivia- Morgan try not to worry. Lulu is going to be just fine just you wait and see.  
Morgan- I hope so Olivia. They watched as Steve and Michael walked away.

A few minutes later Steve and Michael came upon Lulu and Molly.  
Steve- Lulu are you ok. Looking at her. She looked awfully pale.  
Lulu- I think so other than I can't move my leg.  
Steve- It's ok I just want to get you to the others.  
Lulu- Ok how is Morgan.  
Michael- He is fine just worried about you.  
Lulu- He is such a sweet boy. Steve gently picked up Lulu she let out a flinch.  
Lulu- Ouch!  
Steve- Lulu what is it  
Lulu- I don't know my ribs hurt.  
Steve- I will be careful let's just get to the others. Michael, Molly and Steve walked away.

Olivia and Morgan saw them walking up. Morgan took one look at Lulu and got scared of what he saw.  
Morgan- Lulu are you ok.  
Lulu- Morgan I'm fine just a little hurt. Nothing to worry about. Steve set Lulu down and Morgan moved over to where Lulu was. Lulu flinched a little.  
Morgan- Did I hurt you. Sounding panic that he hurt her. Lulu pulled Morgan close.  
Lulu- No you didn't. my ribs just hurt a little. You can hold onto me I won't break I promise you. Morgan and Lulu wrapped their arms around each other. Lulu combed her fingers threw Morgan's hair. He eventually sleepy and fell asleep in Lulu's arms. Feeling safe for the first time since he woke up. Everyone saw the interaction between Morgan and Lulu. Who looked like they bonded with each other. Lulu forgetting anyone else was around. She just wanted to comfort an upset Morgan and praying that her babies were alright.

Everyone got a surprise and sighed with relief when they saw Jason and Carly walk up.  
Jason- Everyone alright.  
Steve- Yeah the bus driver didn't make it. The others seem to be fine. A little shaken up is all. Carly saw Lulu and Morgan and has grown concerned looking at a pale and weak Lulu.  
Carly- Is Morgan ok?  
Steve- Yeah all it seems is a broken leg.  
Jason- What about Lulu?  
Steve- All she says it's a broken leg but I think she is more hurt than she is letting people know. In the last 10 minutes since we have found her. She has become more weaker and weaker. She and Morgan seem inseparable.

Carly slowly walked up to them and knelt down. She tried to wake Morgan but he wouldn't budge. Morgan seemed to only respond to Lulu. Carly got concerned Lulu opened her eyes to see a worried and scared Carly. Then she saw everyone else. Lulu gently shook Morgan and he slowly woke up.  
Lulu- Morgan look who's here. Morgan opened his eyes to see Carly.  
Morgan- Mom.  
Carly- Baby are you ok?  
Morgan- Thanks to Lulu I am. She kept me from being scared. Carly turned to Lulu.  
Carly- Thank you.  
Lulu- You don't have to thank me. Morgan here helped me as well. Morgan fell into Carly's arms.

Lulu smiled at a mother and child being reunited and couldn't help but wonder if she would get the chance to have that with her own children. Lulu could feel herself getting weaker she looked at Carly.  
Lulu- Carly I'm sorry. Carly shocked that Lulu said that.  
Carly- What are you sorry for. Sounding concerned for Lulu.  
Lulu- For turning by back on family.  
Carly- Lulu I don't understand what you are saying.  
Lulu- I am sorry for taking Dante's side after the whole Michael mess. You once told me I don't know what it's like to be a mother.  
Carly- Lulu don't worry about it. It's in the past. Carly could see Lulu struggling and couldn't help but feel guilty for what she is doing to her.  
Lulu- You were right I didn't know what it was like to be a mother than but now I do.

Everyone stopped in their tracks Olivia knelt down and looked at Lulu.  
Olivia- Honey what are you talking about. Olivia thinking she was talking about Morgan.  
Lulu- I am saying Olivia I didn't know what it was to be a mother. Who would do anything for their child but I do now. Olivia I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was just trying to process everything going on.  
Olivia- Honey what is it you can tell me.  
Lulu- Olivia I'm pregnant.  
Olivia- What!  
Lulu- I am pregnant with twins I just found out today. That is why I was at the hospital.  
Olivia- Honey what did Dante say when you told him.  
Lulu- I haven't told him yet. I was going to this morning but you know what happened.  
Olivia- Honey it's ok you will tell him when you are ready.  
Lulu- I am not sure about that Olivia.  
Olivia- Don't talk like that. You and the babies are going to be just fine. Lulu started crying.  
Olivia- Lulu what is it?  
Lulu- I want Dante. She started crying even more. Olivia took her in her arms and held her while Lulu sobbed. Everyone watch at Olivia tried to comfort an obviously and upset Lulu. Their hearts went out to her but no one knew what to do.  
End of Chapter 6

Next Chapter  
Dante and Brenda arrive at the scene. Will Dante be to late.

Thanks again,  
Kari


	9. Chapter 9 Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Setting Dante and Brenda arrive at the scene. Everyone sighed a relief when Dante showed up. Everyone just stared at Lulu their hearts going out to her. Their faces said it all. Dante looked around.  
Dante- How is everyone.  
Jason- Most are just shaken up.  
Dante- Where is Lulu. No one wanted to tell him about Lulu. Dante could see from the looks on their faces.  
Dante- What is it Jason tell me. Jason stepped to the side so Dante could see. Dante's hear sand into his stomach when he saw Lulu.

Dante went over to Lulu and knelt down to her. Olivia moved so her son could get to her. Brenda stood next to Jason taking his hand in hers. Jason stunned turned towards Brenda and squeezed her hand. They Both looked at the scene that was about to unfold.  
Dante- Lulu baby are you ok? Thinking she was hallucinating she reached up and touched his cheek.  
Lulu- Dante it's really you. Dante covered the hand that was on his cheek with his.  
Dante- Yeah baby it's me.  
Lulu- Dante I'm sorry.  
Dante- For what I should be the one apologizing. Lulu I'm sorry about this morning. You were right I will change. Just tell me it's not to late.  
Lulu- I love you Dante.  
Dante- I love you too baby. Dante couldn't hold back the tears anymore.  
Lulu- Just promise me something.  
Dante- Just name it.  
Lulu- Don't let them take them. If it comes down to me or them it's them.  
Dante- Lulu what are you talking about. Who's them?  
Lulu- Our babies.

Dante was stunned by her statement.  
Dante- Lulu what are you saying.  
Lulu- I'm saying I'm pregnant. You are going to be a daddy. Dante sat there is shock.  
Dante- What when did you find out.  
Lulu- I found out last night.  
Dante- Why didn't you tell me this morning.  
Lulu- I tried remember. I told you I has something I had to tell you. Well this is what it was it what I was trying to tell you. You left and I told you I wouldn't be there.  
Dante- Oh my god.  
Lulu- Don't let anything happen to them. I mean it Dante if it's between them or me. It's them you have to promise me. Dante was in shock.  
Dante- I'm going to be a dad. Lulu smiled.  
Lulu- Yes you are just promise me they come first.  
Dante- Lulu don't talk like that. You and the babies are going to be just fine.  
Lulu- Please Dante just promise me it's all I ask.  
Dante- I promise you Lulu.

Lulu could feel herself going in and out of consciousness. Lulu looked at Dante and cupped his face in her hand. With all the love she had for this man. The father of her babies and she took one of Dante's hands and placed it on her stomach.  
Lulu- Hey babies do you feel that. You want to know who that is that is your daddy. Don't you two worry he is going to love you just like I do. Your daddy is a good man babies. He is kind, sweet, funny, loyal and most of all loving. Your daddy has shown me what real love is. The kind of love that is shared between two people. I've only seen that love once. That lasted threw the ups and downs. They are Edward and Lila Quartermaine. They had a love that prevailed over everything. They were devoted to each other. Your daddy also showed me. I don't have to keep the walls up around my heart. When I met your daddy I wasn't looking for love. In all honesty I didn't think love existed. Or it just wasn't for me. I was quite skeptical about love. With my past relationships in all. Your dad was different though. Slowly and slowly your dad worked his was into my heart. He showed me what it's really like to truly love someone. I never felt that way before. I thought I loved the other guys I was with but not like this. I can say with quite certainly that your daddy is the love of my life. He is my hero, my knight in shining armor. He is my best friend and someone I trust. He is going to look out for you even if I can't. You can count on him for everything just like I do.

Dante feeling even more guiltier about his behavior towards Lulu. He couldn't help but feel he was losing her.  
Dante- Hey little ones I'm your daddy. Wow that is something I'm going to have to get use to that. Your mom has made me the happiest man in the world. She is giving me the best thing and guy could ask for. She is giving me you two. She also has giving me her heart. I can't tell you what that means to me. Just so you know your mom has my heart too. I will promise you this I'm going to spend the rest of my life. Making you and your mom my life you already are.

Lulu couldn't help but cry. Her strength weakening.  
Lulu- I love you Dante please take care of them. Dante held Lulu's eyes.  
Dante- I love you too baby so much.  
Lulu- I want you to go on with your life. Find someone you can give your whole heart too not just half.  
Dante-Lulu you have all my heart.  
Lulu- If that were true Dante. You wouldn't drop me at a moments notice to be with someone else.  
Dante- Lulu I'm sorry about that. There was something I had to deal with.  
Lulu- Dante it's alright. I'm not going to stand in your way. Be with whomever you want to be with. All ask of you is that you we apart of your children's lives. They need their daddy we both know what it's like to grow up without a father in their life.  
Dante- That I can do but I also want to share my life with you.  
Lulu- Dante I can't fight a battle I know I'm not going to win. I can't compete with your past. You have changed in these past months. If I meant anything to you. You wouldn't be keeping things from me. There is no going back for us Dante. If I make it threw this my babies are going to come first. I will put their wellbeing's above anyone else's.  
Dante- Lulu stop that talk right now. You are going to pull threw this. Both you and or children are going to be just fine.  
Lulu- Dante just stop lying to me and yourself. I don't want to fight about this anymore. My main focus is to the babies. Lulu looked at Dante's face.  
Lulu- Dante just know that I'll always love you.  
Dante- I love you too.

With Lulu getting more weaker she said.  
Lulu- Just know one thing Dante.  
Dante- What is that.  
Lulu- That I love you. With that last bit of strength Lulu's world turned dark. Dante holding onto Lulu and sobbed into her hair.  
Dante- Lulu wake up baby. Please you can't leave me. Dante looked up at the sky.  
Dante- Please god I'm begging you don't take her from me. I can't live without her. I tried already and it doesn't work. She is my world. If you want to take someone take me instead. Just save Lulu and my children. They are everything to me.

Morgan not liking what he is seeing crawled out of Carly's arms and crawled over to Lulu.  
Morgan- Lulu you can't leave us you aren't done on this earth yet. You have so much to live for. You have a whole family that loves you and needs you. You also have two kids that are going to need their mommy. You can't leave them or Dante behind. He loves you Lulu please don't leave my brother. Morgan started sobbing Carly pulled him into her arms. Morgan looked up at her.  
Morgan- Mom she can't die.  
Carly- Baby try not to worry  
Morgan- Mom how can I not but worry. Lulu saved my life up there. She kept me from being scared telling me we were going to be alright. She told me she was fine she probably was just trying to be brave for me.  
Carly- Morgan, Lulu is going to be alright.  
Morgan- What about the babies.  
Carly- Baby I don't know we just have to wait and see.  
Morgan- Mom they are innocent babies that have done nothing wrong. I was the first one to know of family that she was pregnant. I'm going to be their uncle I want to teach them everything I know. Everyone got quite all prying that Lulu and the babies pull threw.  
End of Chapter 7

Next chapter  
Lulu arrives at the hospital  
Dante asks how Lulu is doing  
Morgan doesn't want to leave until he knows how Lulu is doing  
Sonny, Luke, Tracy, Ethan, Lucky, Siobhan, an Nickolas arrive at the hospital  
Dr. Lee and Steve inform them about Lulu.

Thanks everyone I turned last chapter into two. I just felt like it was too long for one chapter. Hope you like it and it will tied everyone over until this weekend when I will have a chance to get to the computer again. But I will be working on more chapters in the meantime.  
Thanks again,  
Kari


	10. Chapter 10 Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Setting the hospital.  
Everyone has arrived at the hospital. Lulu had arrived before anyone else and is being examined. Dante walked up to the nurses station and saw Patrick.  
Dante- Patrick has Lulu arrived yet?  
Patrick- Yeah she just arrived. Steve and Dr. Lee are with her now.  
Dante- How is she?  
Patrick- Like I said they will be out when they know something.  
Dante- If anything happens to her I'll ever forgive myself.  
Patrick- Dante, Lulu is a strong woman she will pull threw this.  
Dante- Patrick you didn't see her. She was so weak and pale. She was only worried about two things. That was Morgan and the babies she is carrying. Patrick how are the babies?  
Patrick- I don't know Dante I'm sorry. Patrick walked away leaving Dante to pace.

Dante was pacing back and forth. When he looked up to see Morgan, Carly, Jax, Sonny, Jason and Brenda walking up to him. Dante smiled at Morgan.  
Dante- How are you buddy?  
Morgan- I'm fine just a broken leg. The doctor said I should be good as new in a couple of weeks.  
Dante- That is great to hear.  
Morgan- How is Lulu?  
Dante- I don't know they haven't told me yet.  
Morgan- What about the babies?  
Dante- I haven't heard anything about them yet either.

Carly turned to Morgan.  
Carly- Come on baby we need to get you home.  
Morgan- No I'm not leaving until I hear how Lulu and the babies are doing.  
Carly- The doctors are working on her. Morgan looked at his mothers and was confused with what he saw and heard.  
(A/N Please not that I'm nor vilifying Carly. I actually like her when she is not messing with Dante and Lulu.)  
Morgan- Mom why do you have Lulu so much? Carly was shocked by Morgan's statement and with everyone's eyes on her.  
Carly- Morgan I don't hate Lulu.  
Morgan- Mom I can see something different in you eyes. Whatever it is please I'm asking you to forget it.  
Carly- Morgan I'm not planning anything.  
Morgan- Mom I know you. You are up to something. I'm asking you if you don't stop this hateful attitude towards Dante and Lulu. I will cut you out of my life.  
Carly- Baby you don't mean that.  
Morgan- Yes I do mean it mom. I will never forget how Lulu helped me on that mountain. She saved my life she kept me warm and safe.  
Carly- Morgan and I will be forever grateful to her for that.  
Morgan- So then I ask you let it go. Lulu is going to need all of her family to pull though this.  
Sonny- Morgan it's ok.  
Morgan- Dad I'm scared for her.  
Sonny- I know you are son. Lulu has the best doctors she could ask for. Why don't you go home with your mom and Jax. I'm sure Lulu would want that for you.  
Morgan- Not until I know she and the babies are alright.

Sonny looked at Morgan with shock.  
Sonny- Morgan what babies.  
Morgan- Lulu is pregnant she found out about the babies earlier today. She found out she is having twins. She told me while we were on that mountain. Dad all she was worried about was me and those babies than she was of herself.  
Sonny- Morgan the doctors are working on her to save her and the babies. Lulu is in great hands here.  
Morgan- Thanks dad I needed to hear that. Sonny hugged his youngest son. Then he turned to his oldest son.  
Sonny- How are you son.  
Dante- Not believing this is happening. Lulu is so strong and brave. Worrying more about the babies than her. What am I going to do if she dies. Dad I can't lose her she means everything to me.

Sonny was shocked at what his son said but with what he did to his youngest son. He did to his oldest son. He pulled him into his arms. Dante for the first time fell into his father's arms. Michael, Kristina, and Olivia walked up seeing for the first time father and son embrace.  
Dante- What am I suppose to do?  
Sonny- You just have to be there for her and your children.  
Dante- My children I'm just starting to like the idea of being a father.  
Sonny- Dante you are going to be a great father. The best father those babies will ever have.  
Dante- I don't know about that I feel like I've already lost them. I didn't even know anything about them up until an hour ago. Lulu was so angry and upset at me this morning. That she packed up her things and left.  
Sonny- Why did she leave?  
Dante- To her she sees that she it's my number one priority, She was going to tell me this morning but I didn't give her the chance. In Lulu's mind I don't care about her like I use to. She did the one thing she said she was going to do if I left and that was leave. I don't blame her for leaving I would leave me too if she acted towards me like I have to her. I'm surprise she stayed as long as she did. Why didn't I just stay and talk to her. I could have been with her when she saw the babies for the first time. Lulu got to hear something so precious to any parent. That is the heartbeat of your child. I never got to hear that what if I never will. I'll never forgive myself for this.

Both Olivia and Sonny pulled their son into their arms. Who was going threw so much pain anyone should have to do through. Sonny was the first one to pull back.  
Sonny- Son you can't do this to yourself. You can't go though life on what ifs or buts. I know you feel helpless like there was something more you can do. It's out of your hands and into the doctors and god's hands. You got to believe that they will be by her side.  
Dante- I want to believe that.  
Olivia- Honey your dad is right. Lulu is a strong woman. She has a lot to life for she isn't going to give up without a fight.  
Dante- She shouldn't have to fight.  
Olivia- Dante I know this has got to be tough, There isn't anymore you can do. Maybe if we pray a miracle will happen.  
Dante- I will try anything at this point.

Just as they were going to bow their heads and pray. They heard a noise and looked up to see Luke, Tracy, Ethan, Nickolas, Lucky, Siobhan, Maxie, and Matt walking towards them.  
Luke- I just got a call from Patrick saying Lulu was here. How is she.  
Sonny- We don't know the doctors are with her now.  
Luke- What was she doing on that bus?  
Olivia- I invited her she was upset and I thought she could use some time away from everything.  
Tracy- Why was she upset.  
Olivia- She and Dante had a misunderstanding. She was clearly upset. Tracy pointed at Dante.  
Tracy- I knew you were no good. I knew you were going to bring Lulu nothing but heartache. If anything happens to her it's on your head. Olivia turned into a momma bear protecting her child.  
Olivia- Back off Tracy Dante loves Lulu he would do anything for her.  
Tracy- A lot of good that does her now. All he ever did was hurt her.  
Sonny- Enough Tracy can't you see this is tearing Dante up.  
Dante- Sonny it's ok. They have every right to blame me. I was the reason she was on that bus in the first place. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her or the babies. I don't know if I'll be able to go one.

Lulu's family was stunned by that statement Lucky walked towards Dante.  
Lucky- Dante what are you talking about what babies?  
Dante- Lucky I am so sorry.  
Lucky- For what.  
Dante- I once promised you that I would protect your sisters and I haven't. If I hadn't been for me trying to be hero to someone else. Lulu and my babies wouldn't be fighting for their lives right now. Lucky she didn't even tell me she was pregnant but then again I didn't give her the chance.  
Lucky- Dante are you saying Lulu is pregnant.  
Dante- Yeah with my babies she just found out today that is was twins. That was all she was focused on up there them and Morgan. She was so strong and brave worrying more about them. Lucky she made me promise her. If it came down to her life or the babies it's the babies she wanted to be saved. How can I choose between them. Lulu loves those babies so much already. She is willing to give up her life for our children.  
Lucky- Dante don't beat yourself up about this. We don't know anything yet. Lulu is as strong as they come. I know my sister she will not give up. She is not a quitter she is a Spencer and Spencer's don't give up.

Morgan spoke up.  
Morgan- Everyone needs to calm down and stop blaming Dante for this. This isn't his fault it was an accident. It's not good for Lulu or the babies if they are surrounded by hostility and immensity. They are going to need all the love and support for their family.  
Lucky- Morgan is right.  
Morgan- Right now Lulu and those babies need all the prayers they can get.  
Olivia- That is right and I think we should all pray.

Everyone took hands.  
Olivia- Sonny if you will. Everyone bowed their heads.  
Sonny- Heavenly father we are here. Asking you to give us a miracle and save Lulu and those precious babies she is carrying. They need you now more than ever. We ask that you look after them and care for them. You have granted us more prayers than we can count. We are asking you for one more. We are asking you to listen to use and spare their lives. They are needed by so many people down here mostly by my son. In your name me pray Amen.  
All- Amen.

Dante looked up to see Steve and Dr. Lee walking towards him. Dante got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
Dante- Steve what is it. How is Lulu?  
Steve- Lulu as suffered a concussion and a broken leg. She also has some cracked ribs. She also has a severer case of hypothermia. We are trying to get her body temperature back to normal.  
Dante-Will she be alright?  
Steve- It's too soon to tell the worst news is Lulu has slipped into a coma.  
Dante- Oh my go why is this happening. Then it dawned on him that Lulu wasn't the only trying to survive.  
Dante- Steve what about the babies how are they?  
Dr. Lee- Dante I can say this much. Someone up there was on her side.  
Dante- What are you saying.  
Dr. Lee- I am saying the babies are fine. I've never seen anything like it before in all of my career. Most of Lulu's injuries were above her abdomen. As of now the babies are still very much alive. They don't seem effective at all about what is happening to their mother.

Everyone smiled and sighed of relief.  
Dante- So they are alright.  
Dr. Lee- As of now they are but all of that could change. As of now until those babies are born I want Lulu to have to most unstressful pregnancy. So is any of you have a problem with her. I beg you please don't upset her. I don't care about your issues with her are. My main focused is to Lulu and her babies. When I saw Lulu earlier she was beyond happy of her pregnancy. Her main concern was for her babies and that is how it's going to be. Lulu is hooked up to a fetal monitor just so we can keep an eye on them for the time being. I shouldn't see why Lulu can't carry these two babies to term. But that all depends on all of you to but your differences aside for the sake of those two babies. Now I have to go and check on Lulu. Dr Lee and Steve walked away.

Dante didn't know what to say or feel. He sat down on the couch and the tears of joy that came. Michael, Kristina, and Morgan went over to their brother put their hands on his shoulders. Dante couldn't help but feel love with his family.  
Dante- Thank you god I can't thank you enough. You have granted me the best things ever. I know it was you that helped my children threw this. I just can't believe this.  
Michael- Well believe it Dante you heard the doctor Lulu and the babies are going to be fine.  
Dante- I want to believe that now Lulu is left in a coma.  
Morgan- She will pull threw this Dante. Then you are Lulu are going to raise your children.  
Dante- My children I love that sound of that. Thank you guys for your support it means the world to me.  
Kristina- That is what families are for to lean on each other in good times and in bad. Dante, Michael, Kristina, and Morgan shared an embrace. Sonny and Olivia joined them thanking god the miracle that he just granted their family. Everyone else looked on to see a family embracing each other.  
End of chapter 8

Next chapter  
Everyone visits Lulu  
Dante is still beating himself up and quite make himself go in and see lulu

Will Lulu wake up only time will tell.  
A/N Thanks again I hope everyone liked it. Please let me know what you think.  
Kari


	11. Chapter 11 Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Setting outside of Lulu's room  
Dante is staring at Lulu threw the window. She looked a little better then she did the last time. Her face and skin still looked awfully pale but some color back in her cheeks. Dante still feeling completely helpless looking at Lulu. Thinking if it weren't for him Lulu wouldn't be in that bed right now. Maxie and Matt walked up to him.  
Maxie- How is she?  
Dante- Hanging in there.  
Maxie- May I go in?  
Dante- Yeah I'm sure she would like that.

Maxie and Matt walked into Lulu's room. Dante watched from the doorway. Maxie sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand.  
Maxie- Hey Lulu well you look awful by the way. You know I'm awfully mad at you. Going and trying to be hero what were you thinking. I know what you were thinking about someone other than yourself. I don't think I would be the same way. You have got to get better and soon. I don't think I can handle Kate on my own. I never got to say what you mean to me. You are more than my best friend and co-worker. You are more like a sister to me. You have filled up a hole in my heart that Georgie left. Who am I going to confide in with all my guys problems. I love you Lulu and I don't know what I'll do without you. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you. No I am not going to go there. You are going to be fine. You have a while bunch of people here that love and need you. Most of all you babies need you. They are the luckiest kids around already they have a lot of people that love them. So you get better and when you are. We are going to go shopping and we will go all out. Please just pull threw this.

Maxie couldn't help but breakdown. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to se Matt.  
Maxie- Matt she can't die. Too many people love and need her.  
Matt- Maxie she will pull threw this you just have to believe she will.  
Maxie- I hope you are right I can't lose her. Matt pulled Maxie into his arms.

Dante was still in the doorway. Looking at the scene unfold when Spinelli and Johnny walked up.  
Johnny- We just heard how is she.  
Dante- She is holding her own but in a coma.  
Spinelli- She will pull threw this.  
Dante- She has to Spinelli I need her and those babies need her.  
Johnny- What babies.  
Dante Lulu is pregnant with my babies.  
Spinelli- Oh my god Lulu is going to be a mom.  
Dante- Yeah she is. She will be the best mom those babies will ask for.  
Johnny- The doctor said nothing is wrong with them.  
Dante- Yeah thank god for that. Most of the injuries Lulu had didn't effect the babies. According to Dr. Lee the babies are just fine but the rest of her pregnancy will be a high-risk one.  
Spinelli- Thank god for that.  
Dante- I hear you to that one. Lulu loves those babies so much already. She even told me is it came down to her life or the babies lives. She wanted the twins to be saved and not her.  
Spinelli- Lulu will pull threw this.  
Dante- I hope you are right Spinelli cause I don't know what I'll do without her.  
Johnny- You are not going to have to find out. Lulu is the strongest woman I know.  
Dante- Why don't you two go in and see her. I'm sure she would like that.

Johnny and Spinelli walked into Lulu's room to see Matt and Maxie. Maxie wiped the tears from her eyes.  
Spinelli We just came to se how the original blonde one was doing. Everyone chuckled at Spinelli's nickname for Lulu. Spinelli walked over to the bed and sat down.  
Spinelli- Her Lulu you are just full of surprises aren't you. From what I hear you were a hero out there. Taking care of Morgan and making sure her was ok but that is who you are. Someone with a good heart that only thinks of others before herself. You are going to get threw this. Then you are going to go on and raise your children. Lulu those babies need their mother. If not for anyone else you pull threw for them. You are going to make a wonderful mother. The best anyone could ask for. You have so man people that love you. So you get better you hear. Spinelli couldn't hold back the tears anymore and then they just came.

Johnny walked up to the other side of the bed.  
Johnny- Spinelli is right you will get threw this. You may have had some hard times but that is all over. You are going to grow old and have a good life. One with those precious babies of yours. Lulu you are a good person with a good heart. You have overcome so many things in your life. So many that would have brought down a lesser person. We have shared a lot. We had some good times and bad. I screwed up with us. I knew even then you were better off without me. You have a great life ahead of you so you get better you hear. Nothing can bring you down for long Lulu Spencer. So you fight for all that it's worth and fight this one last fight.

A little while later Sonny, Brenda, Jason, and Carly came to Lulu's room.  
Sonny- How is she?  
Dante- The same Maxie Matt, Spinelli and Johnny just left. I was hoping she would have some kind of reaction to them but nothing.  
Sonny- Have you been in to see her. She's probably waiting for you.  
Dante- No and It's best that I don't. I'm the reason she's in that bed in the first place.  
Sonny- Stop that right now Dante Angelo Falconeri. So you made a mistake you are only human. You and Lulu will get threw this together.  
Dante- I think she would be better off without me. I've done nothing but hurt and bring her down.  
Sonny- Why don't you let Lulu decide what is right for her. She will hate you more if you take the decision away from her.  
Dante- I want to thank you.  
Sonny- For what?  
Dante- For talking me down before and now. If this horrible nightmare taught me anything. It is that time is to precious. To waste on being hateful that family is everything. I want my children surrounded by a family that loves them. It included their Grandpas, Grandmas, Aunts, Uncles and cousins and I do mean everyone. I know I wasn't to thrilled when I found out you were my father. I now know what it's like to have a family and I want that for them as well. So what I'm trying to say is. I would like to start over with you. That is if you want to that is.

Sonny was shocked but couldn't help but be grateful that he was going to get a second chance. At a relationship with his son.  
Sonny- I would like that ever much. We are family we will get threw this at one. You are going to be a dad.  
Dante- Yeah I can't help but love them already. Already I would lay down my life for them.  
Sonny- That is what it's like to be a parent. To put your children above anything else.

They were all going to go in when Dante stopped Carly in her tracks.  
Dante- Don't upset her.  
Carly- I'm not going to upset her I just want to know that my cousin and her babies are alright.  
Dante- Like you care what happens to them. People warned me about you. That you never forget about anything. You just get even. You want to come after me that is fine but you leave Lulu and those babies alone. They are my number one priority right now I see things clearly now. I will protect my family even if it's from you.  
Carly- Dante I am not here for revenge or get even.  
Dante- It's hard to tell with you Carly but I am warning you right now. Don't do anything that will upset her. You heard Dr. Lee about her pregnancy. She shouldn't be upset or anything that would cause her to miscarry. I shouldn't have to tell you Carly what it's like to have a high-risk pregnancy.  
Carly- I don't have to stand here and listen to this.

Jason stepped forward.  
Jason- Why don't we all just calm down. It's been a stressful right and emotions are running high. Right now our main concern is for Lulu and the twins. They don't need this right now.  
Brenda- Jason is right.  
Dante- Jason all I am thinking about is them. They are my whole life. All of you know what Carly it like when someone crosses her. I should have seen it months ago. I just didn't want to see it is all. Pointing at Carly.  
Dante- I will believe you just this once. That you have Lulu's best interests in mind but make no mistake. If I find out you have done something to Lulu I will make you pay. Carly you have done more things than Lulu has ever done and people have given you a second chance. So why don't you think about that then taking revenge on her. So come at me all you want bring in on I can take it but Lulu and my children are off limits to you. I will let you see her and I want you to look at her in that bed. I want you to think about what she did for Morgan out there. Maybe you will thank her for what she did. She made sure Morgan was ok first. Lulu thought about someone other than herself.

Dante stepped aside to let them walk in. Everyone saw a young woman hanging onto life. Sonny walked over to the bed.  
Sonny- Hey sweetheart you pull through this. So many people want you around. I know we have has our differences lately and I don't blame you for that. You were just protective of Dante. I've known you since you were a baby. So little and even then you had to fight to live. You have gone threw what most people haven't. You can get threw this as well. You pull threw this cause my son needs you and my grandchildren need their mother. Wow my grandchildren I like the sound of that. I can hear their tiny heartbeats ever now. It's a perfect sound to anyone's ears.

Sonny wiped his tears from his eyes and Brenda walked over to him.  
Brenda- She will make it threw this. She has too much to live for. Brenda walked over to the bed.  
Brenda- Wow you are all grown up. The last time I checked you were just a little girl. Now look at you all grown up and about to become a mother yourself. I know we hade our differences since I got here. I didn't want to cause trouble for you and Dante he loves you so much and would do anything for you. His eyes light up every time he talks about you. I didn't want to cause problems for anybody here but it just seems like I have. I want to tell you and everyone else. I just can't keep this to myself anymore.  
Sonny- Honey what are you talking about?  
Brenda- When I tell you this I just hope you can forgive me.  
Sonny- I could never hate you Brenda not even if I tried.  
Brenda- It all started four years ago when I started seeing Alexander. After I found out about him and his father's business and left him. Well you all know what happened after that. What I didn't tell you is was shortly after I got to New York I found out I was pregnant.  
Sonny- What?  
Brenda- I got pregnant and the baby was Alexander's I was so confused at what to do. I knew for one thing for sure. That Alexander's father could never know about the baby. I wanted to protect my baby. So. Dante made it look like the baby was his. When he actually wasn't. He went to a lawyer's office to sign over custody. So if Alexander's father ever found out about the baby. It would look like the baby was Dante's.

Everyone including Dante was shocked.  
Sonny- Honey where is the baby. Did you give him or her up for adoption.  
Brenda- No I didn't I wanted to raise my baby. After I left New York I went to Rome where I met Suzanne and got involved with ASAC. I told Suzanne I was pregnant right away. When we were planning on a trip to Africa. I went to the doctor to see if it was ok if I went. The doctor said the baby and I were fine. That she didn't see any problems with either of us. After out trip to Africa I got back and started running a fever. I must have fainted. When I woke up in the hospital Suzanne was there. One look on her face said it all that the baby was gone. I didn't even get to hold him he was a boy. He was inside me one minute and gone the next. After that I just focused on my work. So I didn't have to live with the pain. Every now and again I think about him. Right now see Lulu in that bed. Hoping she doesn't wake up and feel like I did. Like there is a piece of your heart and soul gone. An innocent life is gone or in her case two. I would never wish that on anyone. The pain just swallowing you up and you just trying to survive. I shouldn't have to tell any of you what it's like to lose a child. I loved my son and always will. I just can't think about him much. Otherwise I feel all that pain again. Like right now all I want is my baby.

For the first time in four years Brenda grieved for the loss of her son. Everyone was shocked and not knowing what to do. Jason now knowing what to do and now realizing that Brenda was living in so much pain. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Brenda struggled for a little bit and then fell into his arms.  
Jason- Let it out it's ok.  
Brenda- I want my son.  
Jason- I know you do but he would want you to go on.  
Brenda- My baby was innocent he shouldn't have been taking from this world.  
Jason- Brenda we don't always agree with what god has planned for us. We just have to deal with the life we are dealt. Come on let's get you home.  
Brenda- No it's ok I'm fine I want to be here for Lulu.  
Jason- You aren't going to do her any good if you are a mess.  
Brenda- Well thanks Jason I can always count on you for a complement.  
Jason- Come on let's go. Brenda walked over to Sonny.  
Brenda- Are you going to be alright. I can stay if you need me too.  
Sonny- No you go home with Jason I will see you tomorrow. I'm sorry you had to do threw this much pain but just know you aren't alone anymore you have me.  
Brenda- Thanks you don't know how grateful I am that you don't hate me for not telling you.  
Sonny- Like I said I could never hate you it makes me love you even more.  
Brenda- I love you too. Brenda kissed him and left with Jason. (A.N I know Brenda just relieved this recently but I wanted to throw it in here. Just so Carly couldn't give it to Sonny and ruin things for them.)

After watching Jason and Brenda leave it just left Carly and Sonny. Carly looking at her cousin and thinking.  
Sonny- What are you thinking.  
Carly- I'm thinking Dante is right about one thing. I have done a lot more worse things since I've come to town and people were willing to give me a second chance. Lulu hasn't done anything like I have done. All she did was stick by Dante and I hated that Sonny. Lulu in some ways is just like me and not at all. She would never go after someone like I have just to get back at them. She did just what I have done when I stuck by you and Jason for everything. I have turned into a hypocrite hating Lulu for what she did. When I've already done it as well.  
Sonny- Maybe this is a chance to make things right for everybody.  
Carly- You are probably right. I hate that she stuck by Dante and not her family. I see her now in that bed and I think it should have been me on that bus not her or Olivia. She was with our son throughout this ordeal. Never once did she think about herself just making sure he was ok. I can't thank her enough. She risked her life and those babies to be with him. I saw them when Jason and I got there. Morgan bonded with her and he only seemed to come around when she was around. Carly walked over to the bed.  
Carly- I can't thank you enough Lulu for being there for my son. Words can't describe what that means to me. You shouldn't be in that bed it should be me. I'm sorry for all that I have done to you and Dante. I just wanted someone to pay for what happened to Michael. I blamed everyone else but myself for what happened to him. I was the person that put Michael on that path not you. I should have come forward when things went down with Claudia but I just wanted to protect him. All I did was make it worse if Sonny, Jason and I came forward that night. Michael wouldn't have gone to prison. You need to get better you hear. We Spencer's don't give up we come out stronger than ever. You pull threw this for your babies you hear. I want to make things right with you so please I am asking you to pull threw this. Your family needs you and I do mean all of your family.  
Sonny- Come on let's go and let Lulu rest. Sonny and Carly left. Sonny put a hand to Dante's shoulder and squeezed. Dante smiled and squeezed back.

After a little while after Sonny and Carly left Michael, Abby, Morgan, Kristina, and Molly walked up.  
Michael- Dante how is she?  
Dante- The same as she has been.  
Morgan- Can we go in and see her.  
Dante- I am sure she would love to hear from you. Michael, Abby, Morgan, Kristina and Molly walked into Lulu's room. Well Morgan rolled into her room.  
Morgan- Hey Lulu how you doing. Well you look a little better than the last time I saw you. I want to thank you for saving my life. If it hadn't been for you I would have been lost and scared. You are a hero to me when you protected me and confided in my about everything. You get better you here I want a better relationship with you and Dante. You get better for your babies you hear. My nephews or nieces need their mother. So you pull threw this. Michael walked over to the bed.  
Michael- You were really brave out there. You helped Morgan when no one else could. You protected him from knowing your injuries were worse than they were. You kept him calm, safe and protected. I can't thank you enough. You are just full of surprises sometime. Who knew you were going to be a mother at that point. What I do know is that we are going to need a bigger place. I will help you and Dante all I can when they come. You need a babysitter uncle Michael will be there. Dante smiled at what Michael said.

Kristina walked over to stand by Michael.  
Kristina- I don't know you really well Lulu but I would like to change that. I'm so excited to know I'm going to be an auntie and just like Michael. If you guys ever need a babysitter I'm available. I also can't thank you enough for what you did for Morgan. You are a true hero. You risked your own life to save my brother's and for that thank you's aren't enough to express what I feel. You get better and I promise I would like a better relationship with Dante. I know he and I haven't been close in a while but I want to change that. You have made my brother so unbelievably happy. He lights up whenever he talks about you. He needs you I don't know what will happen to him if you don't pull threw this. I don't even want to know because I know he will be a mess.

It was Morgan's turn to say something.  
Morgan- Hey Lulu well you look better. I want to say thank you again. Or if I know you at all from our time together. You would tell me I don't have to thank you cause you would have done it for anybody. That is just who you are you think about other people besides yourself. No one will know what we went threw out there but we will and that no one can take away from us. I saw you for the first time as someone that only wants to be there for others and I once said. That when I got threw the accident I was going to be a better brother to my family and I want that to start now. Morgan turned his wheelchair to face Dante.  
Morgan- I told Lulu when we were out there that I was going to start and be a better brother to you and that is what I am going to do. I am sorry I pushed you away. We were close once and I would like that again.  
Dante- Morgan it's alright I understand why you were angry. I betrayed you and the rest of my family. With what I did with Michael I don't blame you. I would like another chance with you but only if that is what you really want. You don't have to keep anything you said out there I won't hold it against you at all.  
Morgan- But I want to Michael isn't just my only older brother you are as well. I also will never forget what you've did for me. You also saved my life in more ways than one and you didn't have to.  
Dante- Even before I knew you were my brother I had this connection with you I couldn't explain. We are more alike than I think you care to admit.  
Morgan- I knew that back then as well. We will get our second chance but right now. You have to focus on Lulu and those babies. They need you right now more than anyone. You have to tell her that. Otherwise she will never know what you truly feel. So don't be a chicken any longer and go in there and talk to her. She probably is waiting for you her prince charming.  
Dante- I am no prince Charming Morgan but thanks for telling me that.  
Morgan- To Lulu you are her prince charming. Someone who would walk threw fire just to get to her. I also know you would go to the ends of the earth just to save her if she was is trouble. So quite being so hardheaded and go in there and tell her how you feel. We will go and let you be with her. Come on guys Dante really needs sometime alone with her.  
Michael- We will come by again tomorrow to see how she is holding up.  
Dante- Thanks she will like that. With that they all left.

Dante still hasn't been able to go into her room. When the Spencer clan showed up.  
Nickolas- How is she.  
Dante- She looks better but the same.  
Brookelynn- How are you holding up?  
Dante- As well as can be expected I guess.  
Brooklynn- Lulu will pull threw this she is a strong girl.  
Dante- She has to Brookelynn she has babies she has to take care of.  
Brookelynn- Both you and her are going to make great parents.  
Dante- Thank you Brookelynn that means a lot. Everyone walked in. Luke walked over to the bed,  
Luke- Hey baby girl you get better you hear. I want to see the Spencer side of you come out and fight like hell. I am so proud of you I always am. You helped out someone other than yourself and that is just like your mother. Always thinking of other people and that was what she is like. You are just like her you have her heart but you got my drive. I love you baby girl more than you know or show you. You are a precious gift to me and always will be. The first time I held you it scared me. Because all of a sudden I was in charge of this innocent little thing and the first time you ever really looked at me. I can't describe how much love I felt for you. You have overcome a lot just to be here. So don't give up when you have so much to live for. From what I hear you are going to be a mother yourself and you will be a wonderful mother. I just know you will be. You are already thinking about them and putting them above yourself. I love you baby girl so much I would be lost without you. So get well soon you hear. Luke couldn't take it anymore and got up and left Tracy went after him.  
Tracy- I'll go after him but before I go. Lulu you get better you have a whole lot of people that need you here. That is including me I know I didn't like you that much at the beginning. You didn't like me very much at first either but somewhere along the way it changed and I'm so proud to call you my stepdaughter. You get well and I'll come and talk to you some other time. With that Tracy went to find Luke.

Both Lucky and Nickolas stood on either side of her bed each holding onto one of her hands and not really knowing what to sat or think.  
Lucky- Lulu don't ever do this to me again. When I found out that you were on that bus along with Cameron. So many emotions going on inside my head. You were a major hero tonight and don't roll your eyes at that it's because you were. You were there for Morgan keeping him calm and safe until help arrived. I can just imagine you were thinking more about him and your babies than yourself. That is what makes you a remarkable person. Dad is right you are more like mom in more ways than one. She is going to be so thrilled when she finds out you are pregnant. I just can't believe you are going to be a mom. I still think of you as my baby sister the one mom and dad brought home from the hospital. So little without a care in the world. You are the only one I let give me grief about everything. I just don't so that for anyone you know. So you get well and I promise we will get back to having that brother/sister relationship like that again.

Nickolas swallowed the lump that was in his throat.  
Nickolas- Hey Lulu you are giving everyone quite a scare here but I know you. You are going to get threw this. You just have to have time to heal is all. When I first found out I had siblings all those years ago. I was so angry back then at everyone but never at you. I was so glad I was a match for you back then. So much has changed since then as well. For one you grew up to be a wonderful woman. Someone who is sweet and caring and has a great heart that is just like mom. I know we haven't been close lately and I know why. I don't blame you at all for that. That is my fault I screwed up and I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. So many people need you I need you. All your nephews need you. Right now they are all making get well cards for you and Spencer asked me to give this to you. Nickolas leaned down and kissed her head.

Ethan stood there looking at his little sister that he hasn't known for that long and thinking god can't be this cruel and take her from everyone that loves her.  
Ethan- Nickolas and Lucky are right little sister. You have too many that need you expectully those two kids you are carrying. Don't make them to grow up without their mother. You fight and the right you need to just for them. They are worth it. I can't wait to see you be a mother to them and I promise. I will be the fun uncle to them. One that will teach them everything I know about being a con and how to win on gambling. I can see you now not wanting me to do that but guess what. You can't stop me. I love you Lulu I just met you I can't lose you now. And with that all three of Lulu's brothers broke down. Brookelynn, Maya, and Siobhan all walked over to them and hugged them. Three strong men not wanting to know what it's like to not have their sister around.

A half hour after Lucky, Siobhan, Nickolas, Brookelynn, Ethan and Maya left. Dante still hadn't been able to go in but with the strength that he did have. He finally walked into Lulu's room took her hand and sat down.  
Dante- Hey baby I can't believe this is happening right now. I am so sorry for what happened earlier. I don't blame you for walking out on me. You were only thinking about the babies. I am so sorry I didn't give you the chance to tell me. Maybe if I did you wouldn't have been on that bus but than again. If you weren't on that bus who knows what would have happened to Morgan. Baby I am so proud of you. Lulu you have got to know that I love you so much it hurts sometimes I know I have lied and kept things from you but loving you is not one of them. When you walked into my world something changed in me. I knew I had to do everything in my power to get you to go out with me. I tried ever pick up line known to man but you never fell for that. Even know you think of them as cheesy ones. Baby I can't being to tell you how happy I am right now. You are giving me the one gift I've always wanted and that is being a father. I don't want to think about what could have happened to them. Just so you know they are fine but how can they not be. They have you for their mother. I love them so much I can't even being to tell you what that means to mean. I should have been there when you went to the doctor but I wasn't. I will be kicking myself for the rest of my life not being there with you. You had to go threw that alone. I didn't get to see them for the first time but you did. I can hear them now but it's not the same as hearing them with you. Lulu I promise you I'm going to do everything in my power to make this up to you and the babies. That is only if you let me please baby give me another chance. Or maybe I have lost that you have given me so many chances. You gave me plenty of time to tell you about my past but I didn't. Lulu I am sorry Brenda is in the past. Nothing happened back then. I may have had a crush on her and I might have thought I loved her. That was infatuation not love. What I have with you is love the truest of it's kind. I've never felt about anyone like I do you. I see a future with you and those babies. So please I'm begging please don't leave me I can't live without you.

Dante put his head down and cried and suddenly felt something squeeze his hand. He looked up to see Lulu once again squeeze his hand. Then he looked to her face.  
Dante- Lulu if you can hear me squeeze my hand. Which she did Dante couldn't help but be relieved.  
Dante- Ok baby if you can hear me do me another favor and open those beautiful blue eyes of yours. It took Lulu a little while to open her eyes to adjust to the light.  
Dante- God baby I love you so much. Dante put his head back down on her chest. Feeling for this first time since this horrible nightmare started. That everything was going to be alright.  
End of Chapter 9

Next Chapter  
Lulu wakes up fully  
Everyone hears that Lulu has woken up and overjoyed But will it be the outcome everyone want. Keep reading and you will find out.

A/N I hope everyone liked it so please keep the replies coming. I will start the next chapter tonight. And hopefully have it out tomorrow if not it probably won't be until Thursday or Friday.  
Thanks again for reading  
Kari


	12. Chapter 12 Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Setting inside Lulu's hospital room.  
Dante is beyond thrilled that Lulu was awake. Lulu was confused at where she was and in a hoarse voice she said.  
Lulu- Where am I?  
Dante- You are in the hospital.  
Lulu- What happened?  
Dante- You don't remember?  
Lulu- No sorry I don't.  
Dante- You were in a accident but you are going to be fine.  
Lulu- I don't understand who are you? Are you a doctor. Dante's heart sank into his stomach.  
Dante- Lulu what are you talking about you know who I am.  
Lulu- No I don't know you.  
Dante- I am Dante I am your boyfriend we love each other.  
Lulu- How can you be my boyfriend when I just met you.  
Dante- Hold on let me go get the doctors they are going to want to know that you are awake. Dante looked back at Lulu.  
Dante-I'll be right back.

Dante walked out of Lulu's room and walked to the nurses station to see Steve standing there.  
Dante- Steve Lulu is awake.  
Steve- I'll contact Dr. Lee and we will be in there in a minute.  
Dante- I do have to tell you se doesn't seem to remember me.  
Steve- She probably is just confused and disoriented just give her time. Dr. Lee and I will go in but in the meantime you need to call her family to let them know.  
Dante- I will. Steve walked away leaving Dante there alone.

When Dante saw Steve and Dr. Lee going into Lulu's room he immediately called Lucky. Lucky answered it phone.  
Lucky- Dante how is Lulu?  
Dante- She is awake but I think you all should get down here.  
Lucky- I will let everyone know and we will be there shortly.  
Dante- Alright. Dante hung up the phone and called the rest of his family.

Within 20 minutes everyone showed up a outside of Lulu's room.  
Lucky- Dante how is she?  
Dante- Well she is awake but doesn't seem to remember me.  
Lucky- I am sure that it's just confusion.  
Sonny- Lucky is right. She went threw a major ordeal give her time. A little while later Maxie, Spinelli, and Johnny showed up.  
Maxie- We just heard that Lulu is awake.  
Dante- Yeah but she doesn't remember me or the accident. Everyone waited until Steve and Dr. Lee came out of her room.  
Luke- Steve how is my daughter?  
Steve- She is confused about a lot of things but one thing is for sure she needs to remain calm. Dr. Lee informed Lulu of her pregnancy and she is absorbing that right now. You all can go in but don't overwhelm her too much.

Everyone walked in they tried not to overwhelm her too much. Lulu took one look at Maxie and glared.  
Maxie- Lulu I am so glad that you are ok.  
Lulu- What are you doing here?  
Maxie- I was worried about you  
Lulu- Like I am sure of that you only want to destroy my life.  
Maxie- That is not true.  
Lulu- Why should I believe you.  
Maxie- Lulu we have worked threw a lot of stuff. We are friends now.  
Lulu- Yeah right like I'd ever be friends with a bitch like you. Everyone was in shock at this. Lulu had so much venom for Maxie who was her best friend.

Then Lulu looked at Johnny and didn't recognized him either.  
Lulu- Who are you I've never seen you before either.  
Johnny- I'm Johnny we are friends.  
Lulu- I am sorry I don't ever recall you. This is so frustrating to me. Sonny and Carly stepped forward.  
Carly- Lulu it's ok try not to upset yourself. It's not good for your babies. Lulu thinks back to what Dr. Lee said and couldn't help but be happy about them.  
Lulu- How can I be pregnant.  
Carly- the usual way I suppose.  
Lulu- I know that but I do realize that I want my baby. More than I thought I would.  
Sonny- Don't you mean babies.  
Lulu- I am having more than one.  
Sonny- yeah you are having twins.  
Lulu- Wow that just blows my mind I was just getting use to one. How are you Uncle Sonny. Sonny was taken aback by that name. One Lulu hadn't called him a long while.  
Sonny-I am doing fine sweetheart. The kids are all grown up.  
Lulu- I can't wait to see them I bet Morgan is gown now.  
Sonny- Yeah he is and Michael and Kristina are teenagers now.  
Lulu- No kidding that is hard to believe last I checked they were little kids.  
Sonny- I am proud of all four of my kids.  
Lulu- Oh I am so happy for you. You and Kate have a baby together.  
Sonny-No Kate and I didn't work out. Right now I'm engaged to Brenda Barrette.  
Lulu- Oh I haven't seen her for so long.  
Sonny- She will be glad to see you too. I do have another son and that is Dante.

Lulu looked at Dante and Sonny.  
Lulu- Wow now that I really look at you two I can see the resemblance between you. So if you don't mind me asking what do you do?  
Dante- I'm a cop.  
Lulu- Like Lucky.  
Dante- Yeah he is my partner.  
Lulu- wow.

Lulu looked at Lucky  
Lulu- Lucky how are the boys?  
Lucky- They are doing great. They can't wait to see you.  
Lulu- I can't wait to see them either. What about Elizabeth how is she.  
Lucky- She is fine.  
Lulu- Did you guys get back together?  
Lucky- No we tried but it didn't work out between us.  
Lulu- I am so sorry to hear that.  
Lucky- Don't worry about it we are better off this way.

Lulu looked to see Nickolas standing in the corner she smiled at him.  
Lulu- Nickolas I'm so happy to see you.  
Nickolas- Me too I was a little worried about you.  
Lulu- You know me nothing can keep me down and out for long. How is Spencer I miss that little guy.  
Nickolas- he is doing great she is growing like a weed.  
Lulu- What about Emily how is she. Nickolas didn't know what to say to that.  
Nickolas- I'm sorry to have to say this but Emily is dead.  
Lulu- What how!  
Nickolas- She was murdered.  
Lulu- By who?  
Nickolas- Diego Alcazar.  
Lulu_ I thought he was dead.  
Nickolas- he is now.  
Lulu- O am so sorry I know how much you love her.

Lulu looked at saw Ethan standing next to Lucky.  
Lulu- Who are you?  
Ethan- I am Ethan your brother.  
Lulu- What did mom have another son that we haven't known about.  
Luke- No Lulu Ethan is my son.  
Lulu- What but he's got to be close to the same age as Lucky.  
Luke-It's a long story and I'll tell it to you some other time. Right now just focus on you and your babies.  
Lulu- Ok but everything seems fuzzy to me. Lulu looked and saw Tracy standing there.  
Lulu- What are you doing here step monster.  
Tracy- I am here for you and your father.  
Lulu- Why you hate me.  
Tracy- I don't hate you Lulu. I once thought you were a spoiled brat but never hating you. Besides I am married to your father.  
Lulu- What when?  
Tracy- We got married in Vegas.  
Lulu- Dad how can you do this to mom.  
Luke- Lulu your mother knows all about it.  
Lulu- How can she when she is comatose in shaddybrooke.  
Luke- She is not in Shaddybrooke anymore she is in Paris.  
Lulu- How is she ok?

Everyone is still confused with what to say to her. Lulu looked at Spinelli and smiled at him.  
Lulu- Spinelli it's so good to see you.  
Spinelli- I'm good and how are you blonde one.  
Lulu- Still working on your computer games.  
Spinelli- Yeah a little bit every now and then but now I am a P.I. With Sam.  
Lulu- Wow how long have I been out.  
Spinelli- Only about half a day.  
Lulu- Why can't I remember any of this?  
Spinelli- You will just give yourself time.  
Lulu- I feel like I've lost so much time. I can't remember stuff that I should. Everything is coming at me at once. I am pregnant but I don't know who the father is. Everything is so different I don't know how much more I can take Spinelli.

Dante stepped towards the bed because he could see Lulu getting agitated and it was effecting the babies.  
Dante- Ok I think Lulu has had enough for one day.  
Lulu- No I am fine.  
Dante- It's upsetting you and that is not good for the babies. Lulu's mind went back to her babies that she loved so much already.  
Lulu- I am sorry little ones mommy promises to calm down a little bit. Lulu started sobbing and Dante's heart just broke some more.  
Dante- Lulu what is it honey whatever it I will get it for you.  
Lulu- I want Logan.  
Dante- What was that?  
Dante- I want Logan where is he?  
Spinelli- What are you talking about.  
Lulu- Spinelli I know you don't like him but for my sake be nice to him. I want my boyfriend I love him Spinelli.

Lulu looked at everyone with the looks on their faces.  
Lulu- What where is he. Was he in the accident with us. Please if he is hurt I want to see him. No one said anything to her.  
Lulu- What are all of you people looking at. If you don't tell me where he is I'm going to look for him myself. Lulu started to get out of bed but Lucky stopped her.  
Lucky- Lulu you can't get out of that bed.  
Lulu- Yes I can watch me Lucky I have to find him. Please I'm begging you bring me to him.  
Lucky- I can't do that.  
Lulu- Why is it because he is dead. If he is just tell me I want to see him.  
Spinelli- The reason we can't bring you to see him is because he isn't here.  
Lulu- Well where is he. Oh my god he isn't in Iraq again is he.  
Spinelli- No he isn't in Iraq.  
Lulu- Then where is he. If we had some sort I fight we can fix this.  
Spinelli- Blonde one calm down this isn't going to help your babies.  
Lulu- Then please tell me where he is that is all I am asking.  
Spinelli- He is also in Paris with your mom and his father.  
Lulu- His father.  
Spinelli- Yeah Scott Baldwin.  
Lulu- Logan hates his father.  
Spinelli- Not anymore he has been there for a while now.  
Lulu- So than please let me call him then. I just need to tell talk to him. I want to tell him I'm sorry for pushing him away I love him Spinelli I need him. If anyone can help me he can I have to tell him that I am pregnant. He has got to know about his babies. Please I am begging anyone please just get me my Logan that is all I need.

Luke could see Lulu getting more agitated and stepped up.  
Luke- Ok gum drop we will get a hold of him some how. Now you just rest that pretty little head of yours. I promise you we will find him.  
Lulu- Pinky promise. Holding out her pinky Luke took his pinky and intertwined it with hers.  
Luke- Pinky promise you just get some rest and the rest of us will get out of your hair.  
Lulu- Thanks everyone for coming it was nice to see you all.  
Lucky- You just rest now and leave everything else to us.  
Lulu- Thanks I love you all.

Everyone walked out of the room with heavy hearts. No one really knowing what to do Luke spoke up.  
Luke- Ok people I promise Lulu that we will find Logan for her and that is what we are going to do. Everyone started shouting all at the same time.  
Luke- Ok everyone that is enough Lulu doesn't need this right now. Right now she has to focus on herself and the babies. I know this isn't the outcome that we want but we have to do right by Lulu even if we don't like it. So I am begging you all don't push her to remember. Let her do things her own way and hopefully soon she will remember everything.  
Dante- How can I do that. She thinks those babies are Logan's they are mine dammit. I'll be damned if I'm going to let him raise my kids.  
Luke-Dante you don't have to but give Lulu time. Right now she is vulnerable she doesn't need the added stress. I know I am asking a lot of you but in the end it's what going to be best for Lulu.  
Dante- Ok Luke I will do it for her but I'm not going to like it. I love Lulu too much I am not going to give up on her or my children.  
Luke- You are not going to have to. Somewhere inside Lulu's head she knows you but it trying to block something she doesn't want to remember so don't push her any of you.  
Everyone- We promise Luke.  
Luke-Thanks now all we have to do is find Logan.  
Lucky- I will call mom and Scott and see if there is anyway either of them can get a hold of him. I know things didn't end well with them but in the end he let her go and she moved on. Lucky turned to Spinelli.  
Lucky- Spinelli I am going to need your help if we can't get in touch with Logan threw Scott. So see if you can track him down somehow as well.  
Spinelli- Ok I will help but I agree with Dante. I don't have to like it but I'll do what I can to help Lulu.

Everyone left leaving Dante alone to look threw this window at Lulu. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his father and Carly standing there.  
Sonny- I am sorry you have to go threw this son.  
Dante- It breaks my heart that she doesn't remember me.  
Sonny- She will just give her time.  
Dante- Dad I don't know how much time I am suppose to give her. I can't let her go on thinking someone else is the father of those babies I am.  
Sonny- I know that son but you have to do what is right for Lulu now. If you or anyone else pushes her too much who knows what will happen. Dante turned to Carly.  
Dante- I hope you are happy about this. You can't hurt me now even if you tried. Because I think I just lost the best thing in my life. So gloat all you want Carly tell me I am getting what I deserve.  
Carly- Dante I don't want to hate you anymore. I once again had a talk with Morgan after I left here and he said in no unspeakable terms. If I were to go after you or Lulu he won't be apart of my life anymore and Michael and Jason said the same thing. You were right when you told me that people have given me more chance than I deserve. I have done a lot of worst things than Lulu. So I am will for the sake of my children and Lulu and try and let this vendetta I have against you go. I am not saying it's going to be easy but I don't want to waste anymore time on this anymore. You know what you did was wrong and I hope someday you don't have to go threw what I did as a parent. To watch your child to be led off in handcuffs. Or seeing him behind bars and beaten up cause that is the worst pain of all.  
Dante- I know that Carly but I was trying to do right by Michael. Cause I know what it's like to cover up a crime and have to live with it. If I could go back I would and not have said anything. I can't change the past but I can certainly change the present. That is starting right now. I will do what it right for Lulu now and let her go on thinking that Logan is the father of her babies. Even though it will kill me I just hope it works. Sonny hugged his son.  
Sonny- If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call me.  
Dante- Thanks I will. Sonny and Carly turned to leave but Dante called him back.  
Dante- Hey Sonny. Sonny turned around.  
Sonny- Yeah.  
Dante- I love you dad. Sonny smiled and said.  
Sonny- I love you too son. With that Sonny and Carly left leaving Dante to stare into Lulu's window. Just hoping that this wasn't permanent that Lulu will get her memory back then we can go back to normal. With her loving him and he loving her. Dante could see the peacefulness on Lulu's face. She looked so calm and happy resting her hands on her stomach. He couldn't help but fell he was a half. Because now he knew what is was like to be a whole.  
End of Chapter 10

Next Chapter  
Lucky calls Laura and tells her about the situation with Lulu.  
Laura and Scott get a hold of Logan.  
Laura, Scott and Logan all arrive in Port Charles.  
Everyone meets at the haunted star to discuss Lulu  
Logan and Lulu come face to face again.

A/N( Thanks for reading I know I took you in a different direction with this chapter. I know some might be ok with it and some not so just bear with me. Just know I am not done with this story by all means and just wanted to throw another twist in here. But never fear our couple will come back together I just don't know when yet. Please tell me what you think. I won't be able to update again until Thursday or Friday. I always try to write as many chapter as I can in-between them. So keep the replies coming  
Thanks again  
Kari) 


End file.
